Shinobi's Don't Cry
by karlena
Summary: This happens in Naruto Shippuuden and it’s time for the chunin exam to begin. Naruto, a guy from Sand and a guy from Sound guess who?XP have little time to prepare for the exams and start acting like a team. SasuNaru Rated M mainly for yaoi and drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read the story...**

_**About the characters.**_ The guy from the Sand, Mizashi, is taller than Naruto and good looking with straight and long, light brown hair which is the reason why he has a ponytail. Mizashi is a genjutsu user and is arrogant mind-reader. He is very like Sai (according to „Sai-is-not-straight" theory to which I completely agree caz which straight guy would _ever_ dress like that?!).

The guy from the Sound calls himself Kaishi (don't ask me why his name is like that...). He is a very calm, self-collected in his emotions, selfish, arrogant and annoying jerk as Naruto himself would describe this Kaishi guy. His appearance doesn't show anything but indiffecence to everything. And the way he treats Naruto, sets Naruto's blood on fire because Kaishi's attitude towards his is just like Sasuke's... To tell you a little secret – Kaishi _is_ Sasuke. just under a transformation jutsu so no one could recognise him, specially Naruto.

If you ask me why – I thought maybe Sasuke was interested in how much Naruto, Sakura and others have changed during those 3 years and more. And I would really want to see Sasuke as a chunin and that goes to Naruto too. In this story I'm completely ignoring that what we saw in 1st Shippuuden and what Sasori told Sakura before he died.

'_oooo'_ – thoughts

„oooo" – speech

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto owns every character in this story except Mizashi, who is my own creation...

**Shinobi's don't cry**

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Habit.**

The alarm clock rang violently for about 5 minutes until a well tanned hand reached out from under the blanket to push down the alarm button. A loud yawn was heard and a head with bright yellow, messy hair and sky blue eyes apeared among the scrunched blankets and sheets.

'_Another sunny day, huh?_'

„Dammit!" and another yawn came from Naruto.

Somehow he looked much older than a 15 year old guy should look. He looked to his right dressing-table and reached out for a framed picture. Naruto sat up in his bed and stared at the photo.

A silver haired man with a mask and a headband covering his face except for his right eye, stood behind three kids. 12 year old Naruto standing to man's left and pouting. Next, in the middle, was a pink haired, sweetly smiling girl. To silver haired man's right stood a boy with navy blue shirt, raven black hair and a dissatisfied face...

'_Why can't you leave my mind and dreams?_'

„Sasuke-teme..." Naruto whispered lightly but it was enough to feel tears in the corners of his eyes. They were pushing outside this morning stronger than ever before.

'_No! No! Shinobi's don't cry!_'

He hid his face in his hands and few images started to come back from his dream or more likely – nightmare. Sasuke. Their first genin days, the chunin exam that they took together. Sasuke and his brother, Itachi. The fight at the Valley of the End and what happened when they clashed in the waterfall.

Somedays it felt like a dream, like it never happened – he never met and befriended that jerk, Sasuke. And this morning was turning into one of those days.

Unwilingly he pushed himself out of the bed because he had to train with his new teammates. Usually Naruto would enjoy training but this was _different_. He was forced to spend almost all day with two people he was starting to hate (to say the least) just to develop better teamwork.

'_Teamwork, my ass'_

And if Naruto was lucky, which he obviously wasn't, the third person he hated wouldn't come to _watch_ their training.

„Why do you don't like Sai, Naruto?" Sakura once had asked.

„Because I don't, that's all." a simple answer had come from Naruto.

But the reason was much deeper, more personal. Naruto felt like some weird, questionable and not-so-straight guy slowly was taking Sasuke's place in their team. And even Sakura had adjusted to that.

And besides, Sai liked to act very friendly with Naruto, too friendly according to Naruto's chart of people's attitude and feelings towards him. This _little_ fact made Naruto feel bit worried and nervous whenever Sai appeared at the horizon.

So Naruto prayed for a miracle that today Sai would have a mission or something.

The two other people who he hated were his new teammates. Naruto could describe Mizashi as second Sai. Or first. Because Mizashi could read mind, he often intimidated Naruto by staring at him, with a wild look on his face.

And while Sai was all huggy, Naruto could swear that Mizashi once tried to grope him at his groin.

This made training one of the things Naruto would better avoid. He could try and ignore the obscene guy during practice but not Kaishi. Kaishi was something different.

As hard as Naruto had tried, he couldn't ignore Kaishi's smirks and mocking comments on everything – training but mainly on Naruto himself – he's clothes, hair and even tanned body.

Yesterday, when they were training where team 7 had trained for the first time, Naruto got sick and tired of Kaishi's teasing and pushed him into the lake. Unfortunately, Kaishi managed to grab Naruto's wrist and took him under as well. And, of course, Mizashi and Sai decided to join these two in the water.

**Start of flashback**

What happened next was a disaster for Naruto.

Mizashi got all horny and pulled down Naruto's pants. Naruto had to use Suirou no Jutsu (water prison jutsu) just to keep that gross pervert away from him. Meanwhile Sai got him from behind and his hands were already below his waist snaking around something they shouldn't be and he was setting hickeys all over Naruto's neck.

And when Naruto was going to tell Sai to stop touching him, Sai started stoking his cock's head, making Naruto clench his firsts and blush deeply. He wanted to say something like „What the hell _are_ you doing?" but instead a passionate gasp was all that came out his throat.

Heat waves that went through all his body seemed to end where Sai was starting to squeeze his cock. Naruto shut his eyes tightly and tried not to indulge into pleasure.

„This... This is... i-in... sa-a... ne..." Naruto forced out these words.

„Is little Naruto gonna moan?" a mocking voice asked.

'_Oh no! Kaishi..._'

He opened his eyes and remembered that he was still inside water. Naruto gulped and tried to get Sai off his back and belongings.

„No. I'm not."

After this Sai experienced effects of Naruto's Rasengan and landed somewhere in the forest.

„And I'm not _little_, you baka!" he continued.

„Maybe, shorty." an evil grin appeared on Kaishi's face.

„WHAT?!?! You're only an inch taller then me!" Naruto's height was a matter of honor to him so he was preparing another Rasengan.

Kaishi ignored him as usual and started to head back to shore. Only then Naruto realized that Mizashi wasn't in the water.

„Umm... Where's Mizashi?" quite surprise he asked Kaishi.

„Well, he's already at home." smirking at Naruto's stupid looking face he continued. „He got bored watching you and Sai trying to get climax of your satisfaction."

After these words Naruto turned bright red again.

'_He's just annoying me. Just trying to make me feel this way..._'

„Do you do that with all of your friends? You find that agreeable, don't you?" Kaishi started to hiss. „Are you a sick pervert that likes that other guys abuse him? Are you inducing them on purpose to do those things to you? You enjoyed every little touch, gulp of breath he gave you, now didn't you? Of course - " Kaishi couldn't finish his sentence when Naruto knocked him down in the shallow water.

„You know, you're the most nauseous, annoying, selfish, immoral jerk that I have ever met!" Naruto hissed with closed eyes.

Kaishi realized that Naruto was sitting on top of him. Naruto had pinned him to the lake's rocky bottom, so it wasn't too comfortable. Kaishi attempted to break free of Naruto's firm grip but all he managed to do was rub his chest against Naruto's ass.

„How dare you... How dare you say that when we've met only few days ago? Huh, Kaishi?" his voice had changed and when Kaishi looked up, Naruto opened his eyes – they were crimson and the bloodlust in them was more fierce than Sasuke/Kaishi remembered.

Naruto licked his lips when he saw the goose bumps on Kaishi's skin. He could hear Kaishi's heart beat when he leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

„Do. not. _ever_. piss. me. off! Got that, jerk?"

**Flashback ends**

And today wasn't promising to be better, cause Sai and Mizashi would be raunchy and Kaishi would be in a good mood to kill Naruto.

„Just my luck..." he muttered while going to the bathroom to take a quick, refreshing shower.

He stepped in and turned on the water, hoping that the stream of cold water would take away what had happened yesterday.

And suddenly someone knocked on the door.

„Who the fuck is it?"

'_I hope it ain't one of those three..._'

Quickly wrapped his black towel around his waist, Naruto almost tripped by the door.

„Dammit!"

„Naruto!!! Wake up already!" Sakura called so loud that Naruto's neighbors would surely be deaf by now.

'_You must be dead not to hear that..._' Naruto thought with one hand holding his slipping towel and with other opening the door.

The instant Naruto saw who was there, his knees almost dropped. Sakura. Sai. And _Kaishi_.

Naruto blushed lightly under his wet hair, which was still dripping. The other three blushed as well because not everyday you can see Naruto wet and dripping and in nothing but a towel 'round his waist. Black, sexy towel, not wide and almost falling.

Sakura looked like she's gonna drool, Sai was already drooling and Kaishi was suffering from a nosebleed.

This made Naruto blush only harder and he sure surpassed Hinata's blush.

The silence was getting very uncomfortable because Naruto was staring at three ninjas staring back at him.

„Um.. W-What did you came here for? Err.. I mean – what did you wanted?" embarrassed he decided to break the awkward silence.

„Umm.. Sorry Naruto... Is it a bad timing?" Sakura started. '_Of course, it's not! You're naked and wet!_' inner Sakura cheered.

„Um... n-no... c-come in... it's messy here cause I just woke up..." Naruto stepped back to let his guests in.

'_What an increadibly bad timing! I'm naked and my house's a mess!! Now which room is less messier?_'

„Is it ok, if you hang out in the kitchen for a while? I would like to dress..." Naruto asked grinning and scratching the back of his head.

„Ok." Sakura said staring at his chest.

'_Oh my god! He is sooo hot..._' inner Sakura's knees were shaking seeing this. '_Well Naruto was always below Sasuke, so... if he is looking like THIS, then Sasuke's...wait! Naruto below Sasuke?! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, below Sasuke's level..._'

„Um.. Sakura, you commin'?" Kaishi's voice interrupter her from imagining hot Sasuke (way more hotter than he left Konoha) and Sasuke_ with_ Naruto.

„Yeah. I just remembered something."

Naruto ran into his room and locked the door so he could be sure that Sai wouldn't _accidentally_ come in when he would be looking for fresh underwear or...

Someone knocked on the door.

Naruto's heart sinked, cause he was standing in the middle of his room completely nude.

'_Dammit!_' he whined.

„In a minute!" Naruto started to dig in his drawers to find something to put on. The only suitable (and fresh) boxers were skin-tight and black. This certainly wasn't his day.

Muttering some curses, he put on the boxers. They were so skin-tight that they made something look bigger than it already was. With a flushed face he opened the door.

„Ehm... I-I... Where's the bathroom?" Kaishi looked very confused and it looked like he's gonna have another nosebleed.

„N-Next door..."

„You know, you look _very_ sexy in these. I think you should wear them more often." A very, _very_ unexpected suggestion came from Kaishi.

If possible Naruto's flush became deeper.

„Yea. Thanks." he shut the door and looked confused around his room.

'_What the fuck was that?! Did he-did he just said I look very sexy? What the hell?!_'

As fast as he could he made his bed and threw all his dirty clothes in a laundry basket. Quickly he picked up all the scrolls that were on the floor (he truly hoped that he didn't throw some scrolls in the laundry basket along with some shirts that were on the floor).

Just as quickly he jumped into his black tracksuit pants (**A/N**: finally, he doesn't wear that horrible orange thing) he put on his T-shirt and was ready to join his guests. Well, infact, his guests came to join him.

„Uzumaki, we got bored by yourselves and I heard that you have a balcony with a beautiful view of Konoha." with these words Kaishi made his way into Naruto's room just past confused Naruto.

Sai and Sakura followed him.

„It's a team meeting, you know." Sai said and bit an apple.

And suddenly he jumped into Naruto's freshly made bed.

'_Oh no! I just made it..._' Naruto frowned.

„So... um... where's Mizashi?" he asked.

„Miss him, Uzumaki?" Kaishi said with evil flames in his eyes.

„As if." Naruto hissed in return.

„He has some important things but he'll contact us later." Sakura explained.

„Wanna join me?" Sai said while making himself comfortable on Naruto's bed.

„No thanks."

„It's a nice bed. Soft. Comfortable. Only minus is that it isn't king size..."

Naruto looked at Sai who was lying on _his_ bed in a pose that made Naruto feel sick.

Kaishi, meanwhile, was already outside but Naruto was _sure_ that he heard what Sai said.

And then it hit Naruto.

'_No! no! no! Please don't go there!... don't..._'

„Hey, Uzumaki, you smoke?!" a surprised voice came from balcony.

'_I knew I should get those fag-ends thrown out... Dammit!_'

„What?! No. I don't." he blushed little.

„Well, what I see tells something different."

Sakura got up from her chair and went to see Kaishi's evil grin and an ashtray full of fag-ends.

„Naruto! You smoke?!" she shouted and started shaking his shoulders heavily. „Don't tell me that it's true!"

'_I'm busted... must figure something out... something she would've believe...umm..._'

Naruto felt so helpless and speechless – Sakura was the last person he wanted to know about this habit. Instead of answering he dropped his head lightly but that was enough motivation to Sakura to slap his face.

It was supposed to be a light slap but it came out a _lot_ harder and was strong enough to smash Naruto against the wall with a loud band.

Kaishi looked scared to death because of Sakura's insane strength.

„Oh my... I'm sorry, Naruto." She apologised and hurried to pick him up and perhaps heal him.

„It's ok... I can... myself..." he muttered and slowly stood up.

Naruto breathed in deeply and wiped his mouth cause he could feel a little blood flow.

„Um... Naruto... How long have you been smoking?" Sakura asked.

„Geez, Sakura he's just smoking... you almost killed him... it's not like he's using drugs or something..." Sai added.

Naruto almost fainted at his comment.

'_Does he know?_' these words echoed in his mind.

It wasn't like Naruto was a drug addict or something. Oh no, god no. Just couple days ago he tried it. Only once. That day he was so depressed and tired of being his always-smiling self and that dream – just like this one that ended few minutes ago – these things created an unspeakable urge to do something. Something to make things go away.

„Naruto? ... Did you even listen to me? Are you alright? Maybe you should lay down..." Sakura was worried cause her _slap_ might have caused some effects.

„Yes, yes. I'm alright." he said quietly.

„And where's the „believe it!" part?" she smiled.

„What part? ... Oh, that... Do I really _have_ to say it?" Naruto sat on his bed, completely forgetting that Sai was still in it.

„Why do you care so much about it? It's only smoking, y'know."

„Do you know how much damage does it do to your lungs and whole body?" Sakura was interrupted by Kaishi.

„No one has died by smoking few cigarettes, don't make a big fuss about it!"

Kaishi sat on the bed behind Naruto and ruffled up his hair. Naruto almost punched him but Kaishi dodged it, which made Naruto irrated. Sai sat up and tied to hug Naruto, thank god for Naruto, Sakura sat down beside

Naruto and Sai ended up hugging Sakura. Bad thing to do.

Both Sakura and Naruto jumped at Sai who managed to create a wall around him made of ink.

Kaishi watched these three flondering in Naruto's bed.

'_So Naruto smokes now, huh? And something tells me that's not the only thing that had changed since I left him lying there. And Sakura... Sakura is stronger that any human I've met. Ever... Well, Kakashi-sensei hasn't changed at all. Still late, still reading his perverted books..._' Sasuke / Kaishi smiled.

„What are you laughing about?" Naruto saw his smile.

„Nothing. It just looks funny how you guys act now. You sure are _good_ friends, huh?"

„_He_ is not my friend. Sai's just someone that has been resigned to our team." Naruto hated when conversations turned in this direction.

'_No one will replace Sasuke... I won't let that happen._'

„Naruto..." Sakura started.

„What?"

„Naruto, we have talked this out a long time ago. Why-why can't you get used to it?"

„How can you say that?! How can you, Sakura? I though... that you loved_ him_..." Naruto screamed with little signs of tears in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: my first attempt at hope you like it and stay tuned for more... XD 

this is my first Naruto and definitely a first yaoi fic...

oh, almost forgot - I you want you can review...


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

DISCLAIMER: Naruto, Sasuke/Kaishi, Sakura, Sai, Tsunade, Kyuubi are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

oh, the** "blahblahblah"** is Kyuubi speaking...

"temetemeteme" - normal speaking...

'_mydobemydobe_' - these are thoughts...

**Chapter 2**

**It Get's Complicated**

**Part 1 **

Sai seemed to understand where this is going and tried to change the subject of this conversation before something bad could happen if they continued this way.

„How about we finally talk about the things that we came here for?" he suggested.

„Ok... So how do you plan to pass the first part of the exam?" Sakura agreed that it would be better to change the subject.

'_Sharingan is totally out of the question. If I will be stupid enough to use it just for few seconds the sentinels will see it and I'll be exposed. Maybe killed. Dammit!_' Sasuke/Kaishi started to feel uncomfortable about the exam.

„Naruto? Kaishi?"

„Umm..." Naruto started. „I guess we could use Mizashi's mind-reading skills... As we know there will be some chunin too... So I was thinking that Mizashi could infiltrate into their minds and pass it down to me and Kaishi."

Kaishi looked stunned. '_When did the dobe get so smart?! Ok, I'm starting to miss my usuratonkachi here. It was better when he was stupid..._'

„Kaishi? What do you think? Hello? Kaishi?" Naruto started to wave his hand in front of Kaishi because he obviously was miles away.

„Um... Yeah... I think we could do that." Kaishi nervously answered. „I was just spaced out."

„Well, we could see that. Ok, meeting's over, let's go and train." Naruto somehow was feeling quite uncomfortable.

„And how about the second part – in the forest?"

Sasuke/Kaishi remembered what did happen last time he went in there and those memories set goose bumps on his arms.

„What about it?" Naruto asked. „C'mon, I'm much stronger than the last time I took the exam."

„No, I'm not worried about that, it's something else that makes me worried." Sakura said in a motherly tone.

„Well, what? Whatever that is, it can wait, cause I need to go." Naruto said and got out of his room.

„Kaishi?" Sakura whispered. „You should need to know something about Naruto. Well we – Sai and I – know that and I think at least one of his teammates should know too."

„What?" Kaishi said and raised an eyebrow.

„Please... Please don't let Naruto see blood, ok? Cause if it happens he'll get out of control and you won't be able to stop him from killing everyone that he sees. There has always been a certain issue about Naruto. So please don't let it happen, ok?" Sakura begged.

'_What the hell?_' Sasuke/Kaishi thought.

„Happen what?" Naruto got back and heard the last words of Sakura's sentence.

„Um.. Naruto, what's in your hands?" Sai asked.

„Oh, this?" Naruto lifted a sake bottle „This is a bottle. It's already more than half empty soo... I thought that we could um.. celebrate the beginning of the chunin exam." he grinned.

„You wanna get drunk two days before the exam?" Sai asked in surprise.

„So now you drink too, huh?" Sakura said in a sad voice.

„No. I use this for training." Naruto started but Sakura interrupted him.

„Don't lie."

„I'm_not_ lying! Lee told me about this technique – the drunken fist technique!"

„You're smoking and you're drinking. What else did you learn from Jiraya? Don't tell me that-" she didn't finish because Naruto had already filled her sake cup and now was giving it to her.

Not only Sakura learned from Tsunade how to become a medical ninja and stronger but also that when someone gives you a drink then you should take it.

They all raised their cups and cheered.

„Don't worry Sakura. If you think that I've visited brothel houses during my training, then you're soo wrong."

The atmosphere after the first cup became less tensed and more friendly.

„How so?" Sai asked.

„Simple. They didn't let me in." Naruto smiled.

Sakura and Kaishi both almost dropped their cups and Kaishi choked with his sake.

„WHAT?!?! You actually tried to get in?!" Sakura's eyes widened as she screamed out.

„Yeah, so what? I never screamed at you when you told what did you learn with Tsunade-baachan." Naruto protested.

„I didn't smoke or drink or go places like that! I think Jiraya has a bad influence on you. As a sensei."

„What?! Jiraya is better than Tsunade-baachan or... or... yeah!"

„Or what? Better than who? Huh, Naruto?" Sakura's eyes turned dark green.

„So, Naruto, about the brothel houses..." Sai saved the situation again.

„Oh... I got pissed off about Ero-senin going there, so one day I followed him. Just on a whim. The guards there wouldn't let me in cause I was only 14 then. And after few months I got into a local strip club... Real nice one, not far away from here and- " Naruto stopped cause he saw Sakura's enraged eyes and Kaishi's dropped jaw...

'_N-Naruto has been_ inside _a strip club?!?! While I've been stripping in front of Orochimaru?! Dammit!!_' inner Sasuke/Kaishi moaned.

„Naruto... You... BAKA!!" Sakura shouted and jumped at Naruto.

Sai and Kaishi jerked aside, letting Naruto fall backwards and an angry Sakura to land on top of him.

Naruto flushed because Sakura's hands were on his chest and her knees were on his hips.

„You know, Sakura" Naruto started „If you want _it_, we can say to them that they can go home."

Naruto looked into her eyes, maybe too long and that kept him from seeing that Sakura slowly raised her fist.

'_The fist of doom._' Sai thought.

Next thing Naruto saw was a fist, then darkness and in the end horrible pain.

Sakura had punched Naruto right in the face and that loud crack that was heard was when Sakura broke his nose. Naruto cried out painfully and with both hands tried to stop the bleeding.

„Dammit! Sakura! Why did you do that? You know I was just joking." Naruto managed to say that.

„Well, it didn't sound like that." Sakura was still angry like hell.

Naruto sat up and looked around, still holding his nose – his blankets were covered in blood and there was some on his T-shirt too.

„Dammit! Whatever..." with that Naruto pushed Sakura off him (**A/N:** is that really Naruto?) and hurried to the bathroom, leaving little blood tracks behind him.

„Don't you think you were a little hard on him, Sakura?" Kaishi asked.

- - - - -

Meanwhile Naruto waited while Kyuubi healed his nose. He looked at his T-shirt and frowned.

„Your last clean T-shirt... Now you'll have to go there half-naked... Ok, Sakura is one thing but Sai and Kaishi – whole another problem. At least Sakura won't try to... Won't try something like Sai would..." Naruto muttered while washing the blood off his hands.

He heard Sakura giggling and the low timbre laughs probably were coming from Kaishi.

'_Sakura used to laugh like this when... when Sasuke told something or looked at her... Dammit! Dammit! Shinobi's don't cry!_' Naruto tried to memories about Sasuke.

When he looked up into the mirror, he saw someone standing behind him. Someone with raven black hair and onyx eyes. Sasuke.

„Sas-" And Naruto broke down into tears.

There he stood, right behind him, smirking his usual smirk. Naruto immediately looked back. No one.

'_But how?_'

And he turned his head back, facing the mirror.

„Oi, dobe!" Sasuke-in-the-mirror said.

'_No, no, no! My mind is playing tricks on me. It isn't real. It's not him_.'

„It's not real..." Naruto tried to convince himself that it may be an illusion.

„Dobe, dobe. Oi, dobe!" Sasuke teased him and laughed.

And suddenly Sasuke's image became blurry and fuzzy – it seemed that he's fading.

„Don't leave me, please, Sasuke, please..." Naruto pleaded trying to grab his friend's reflection before he disappeared.

After few seconds Naruto was staring at himself in the mirror but the laughter still echoed. He wasn't sure where – in the bathroom or in his mind.

Naruto couldn't stop the great amount of tears that has been within him since he returned to Konoha.

'_Why? Why did you left?_'

He fell to the ground and curled up by pulling his knees to his chest. He felt so helpless and vulnerable.

„See, everyone has left you – your family and your best friend, too. Listen..." a voice inside Naruto said. „Listen – they don't need you... You're useless to them, like a burden..."

Somewhere he heard laughter and some brave-talk.

„Kyuub?" Naruto asked the demon fox.

„**Mmm...kit, I'm trying to get some sleep..."** And soon soft snores were heard.

„See, even Kyuubi..." that voice came back.

It was cold and dark and it set shivers all the way down his spine.

„No one wants you boy, no one..."

„No, I've got Iruka and Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Ero-senin and all of my friends..."

„They are just pretending... Take my word... They never did and never will like you... Boy..."

Naruto was scared cause he didn't know what the voice wanted.

„No! Go away!!" he shouted.

„Boy... You're alone, all alone in this world..."

All Naruto wanted was to make that voice disappear. He was so scared that his face paled and his whole body was numb and shaking. He would've called Sakura or anyone but not a single sound left through his parted lips.

He didn't know for how long he sat there like that but it seemed a lot longer that eternity itself.

Naruto started to forget everything – why he is here, half-naked and why is he Naruto and why he even exists – these things were washed away with his warm tears. The only thing that kept him warm now.

He didn't notice that laughed had stopped and that footsteps became louder and louder, nor did he hear Sakura knocking on the door and asking if he's ok.

- - - - -

While Naruto was sitting and crying in the bathroom, they had emptied the sake bottle.

„I sure hope Naru-chaaan is not mad at us.." Sai said while trying to hold straight. Kaishi grabbed him by his shirt just in time, cause he'd definitely fall on Sakura.

„Naruto? Naruto, are you in here? Is everything alright?" Sakura was starting to worry because she knew that healing a broken nose doesn't take so long.

„How long he has been in 'ere?" Kaishi hiccuped.

„I don't know. Minutes 20 or 30. I don't know..." she started to wring her hands.

„Naruto?" she touched the door handle and slowly opened the door. „Can I?"

But no one answered her. The silence was creeping everyone out.

The first thing she saw was Naruto's bloody shirt lying on the floor near the door. And then...

„My god..." she gasped. „What happened, Naruto?"

Sakura and soon the other two saw Naruto curled up on the floor, pale and motionless, just sitting there.

„Naruto! Naruto!" she hurried to him. „What's wrong with you?"

He didn't answer.

„Tell me. Please say something."

Naruto still didn't answer.

„I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I'm sorry..." Sakura bursted into tears. „Why aren't you speaking to me, Naruto?" she came closer and touched his hand. She noticed that it was cold. Ice cold.

'_What the-?_' she looked back to Sai and Kaishi.

They were right behind her. She bend down in her knees a little and took Naruto's chin. Sakura lifted his head slowly because she was scared. Their eyes widened in horror when they saw Naruto's eyes.

The once azure eyes now were pale and glassy. Sakura's heart stopped for a moment and immediately she let go of his chin, letting Naruto's head fall back helplessly.

„S-Sai... Go after Tsunade-sama. Now!" she ordered.

Sai stood still for few more seconds but then snapped out of the trance he had been and rushed to the exit.

Kaishi's hands and knees were shaking and his face was pale – probably he was scared for the first time in many years.

Sakura was still sobbing. As a medical ninja she knew that the faster she'll act, the bigger chances will be that

Naruto will regain his consciousness.

'_I hope that it won't be too late... My god... I've killed Naruto... No, no, no... He's not... he isn't dead... he's just lost consciousness , that's all...' _

„Okay, Kaishi... help me, please, get him in his bed... I'll take his legs, you take the other end... Kaishi?"

„Mphm." Kaishi nodded. _'Naruto... his eyes... so shallow and empty...'_Kaishi was still trembling.

He placed his arms around Naruto's chest and lifted him up.

'_God... He's so cold...'_

„Sa-Sakura... I think, I can barely feel his heart beat..." he said when they carried Naruto out of bathroom.

„Let's hurry then." Sakura said with little relief. _'At least we have a chance now...'_

As fast as possible they carried him. And that wasn't so easy, cause Naruto was quite heavy and Sakura and Kaishi were both drunk.

Another problem appeared when they tried to lay him down. They figured out that it would be better for

Naruto, if Kaishi would get in the bed first and then Sakura.

Just when Naruto's head touched the pillow, Tsunade and Sai rushed in.

„What did happen?" Tsunade was out of breath.

Kaishi and Sakura looked at her.

„Sai told me to hurry..."Tsunade looked at Sai. „You can go now."

„Hai." Sai answered and took off.

Tsunade saw Kaishi's look and explained while looking for Naruto's pulse. „He's got a mission." She continued „Sakura... What did happen? And... are you drunk?!"

Sakura started to sob again. „It's my fault, Tsunade-sama" she managed to say that through all the sobs. „Naruto was also drunk and started joking around and it pissed me off so... I punched him... right in the face... and broke his nose..."

„Then Naruto ran to the bathroom and we found him like this... sitting on the floor, completely ice cold. We didn't mean..." Kaishi continued her story and sat down besides Naruto looking confused and scared.

Tsunade immediately started to heal Naruto's head and ordered Sakura to get some medicine from the Hokage tower.

Kaishi didn't even notice when the young kunoichi disappeared.

'_Wow... that's fast...'_ he thought but then realized that sake might have had some effects on his eyesight.

- - - - -

Tsunade was healing Naruto for some time now when Sakura finally came back. She injected the medicine – a couple shouts in both arms, then in his head and neck.

'_Thank god, he's not awake... Otherwise...'_ Sasuke/Kaishi thought.

He started to feel quite dizzy, maybe from sake or maybe from seeing so many shouts injected into unconscious Naruto. Kaishi slowly got up from Naruto's bed and started to stagger leisurely towards the door.

Sakura saw where he's going and stood up as well to follow him.

'_Okay, maybe he's going to relief himself but I'm not gonna let the same thing happen again. Naruto will be safe with Tsunade-sama... But Kaishi...'_

Kaishi started to walk faster.

'_Oh god... Dammit!... Not now... Oh god...'_ Sasuke/Kaishi wasn't feeling well.

The short sprint to the bathroom didn't take more then a second. Sasuke/Kaishi knelt before the flusher.

Apparently he disagreed with alcohol.

'_Oh god! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!'_ he cursed mentally when he felt that things are only to get worse.

„Kaishi? Are you feeling alright?"

Just hearing Sakura's words his head started to spin and he took a shallow breath before it all came out.

After that Sakura helped him to stand up and get to the sink. Kaishi's face was pale and sweaty,his dark brown hair was wet and he was still shaking. He looked up into the mirror and saw his own reflection and something else.

Bloody fingerprints and above them – word „please" written also with blood.

'Did-did Naruto write this?' Sasuke/Kaishi glance frozed.

Sakura caught his gaze (skatiens) and saw the writing on the mirror.

„What the-? Did Naruto-?" she asked Kaishi.

„What do you think happened to him while he was here?" he asked back.

„I don't know..." she whispered. „Hey, you feelin' better?"

„Mm.. yeah..." Kaishi answered. „Thanks."

- - - - -

When they got back, Tsunade was already finished her work.

„There." She whispered. „Take care of him now, Kyuubi. I'm done on the outside."

**A/N:** please do notice that the following dialogue happens in Naruto's subconscious.)

„**Well, what else I can do here? Ehh.. My little, little, cudly-wadly Naru-chaan..."**

„Dammit! Stop it, Kyuubi! I'm not a little kid!" inner Naruto started to shouts at her.

'_She just_ had _to be a woman! I'm a guy! How can a woman be sealed into a guy's body?! Why can't Kyuubi be a guy? Thank god, I'm still straight..'_

„**You think so, do ya?"** Kyuubi mocked him.

„What?! I AM!!" Naruto yelled.

It was quite hard arguing with a demon fox, who happened to be an attractive woman with red hair and nine furry tails.

- - - - -

Kaishi/ Sasuke looked down at his teammate with a worried look.

'_Dobe... What happened to you? Did Sakura really knocked you out? Dammit! Even_I_ couldn't do that so_ _quickly back then... What kind of chakra was_ that_? The red one. Why couldn't it prevent this? Or was it the chakra that did this to you? Dammit! What really happened back then? Why did you write that word on the_ _mirror? Naruto? Naruto... Wake up... Wake up, you dobe! Dobe... my dobe..._ mine _and only_ mine _Naruto..._' his Uchiha possessiveness was taking control of his thoughts now.

Kaishi/Sasuke sat down besides Naruto. He looked around and saw that Sakura had left the room. The Sound shinobi found the courage to whisper in his own, Sasuke's, voice...

„Dobe... dobe... Hey, Naruto... Naruto... Wake up... Wake up, dobe."

Naruto didn't react, not at all.

Kyuubi raised her head. **„Naru-chan, did you hear that?"**

„Heard what?" Naruto asked back.

„**I think... I think it's that boy."** Naruto raised an eyebrow.**„That Uchiha boy's voice..."** she suddenly went silent.

„Sas... No.. It's not Sasuke... Sasuke's... not here... He's still somewhere with that snake... That bastard... he... still somewhere... It wasn't too late... not too late..." And inner Naruto broke down in tears and started to sob heavily.

„**Kit... Don't cry... don't... listen... Listen my dear... It **_**is**_** him..."** she smiled. **„Just smile – I know it's your friend."**

„But if it's not?" came an answer through all the sobs.

„**But someone's calling you... Maybe it's that girl, Sakura."**

„Dobe... Come on! Wake up!" still whispering Sasuke/Kaishi demanded.

And for his surprise, Naruto smiled. He smiled quite shyly but it brought back the color in his face.

Sasuke/Kaishi leaned over Naruto's head and started kissing his forehead.

'_Naruto!'_ inner Sasuke cheered. _'Naruto, you're really ok!!_'

„Naruto! Naruto!" he started to laugh and kiss boy's forehead more passionately.

And that's when Sakura came in. She froze for a moment.

'_What the fuck?! It's not like that... You are seeing things that aren't even possible. Kaishi isn't kissing Naruto's hand. It ain't like that... There's a logical explanation to this.'_ Inner Sakura said.

Her eyebrow twitched couple times before she went further into the room.

„Sakura! Sakura, Naruto smiled!" Kaishi announced.

„Oh? Maybe he'll wake up soon." She smiled.

Kaishi's gaze moved to Sakura's hands.

„What? Another one?" Kaishi furrowed his brows.

„No. It's water."

„Oh..."

Sakura didn't like the way Kaishi was acting and sitting.

'_Maybe it's sake's fault?'_ she asked herself.

He was acting too friendly for himself and was _smiling_ and _holding_ Naruto's hand. Very tightly... His hand on Naruto's looked very odd.

'_Must be sake's fault.'_ She convinced herself.

Naruto was not only a teammate and a friend to her. He was just like her brother. Of course, she sometimes felt bad, because she knew about Naruto's feeling towards her and she couldn't answer him in an equal way. The only one she could give such strong feelings as love was none other than Sasuke. Even after these three years she didn't stop believing that one day he'll come back or that Naruto will bring him back.

But still, something was off in Kaishi's behavior.

'_Is he straight?'_ first thing occured in Sakura's mind and the answer came back in a light-speed. _'Yes. He_ is _straight alright. But why is he sitting so close to Naruto? Why is he holding his hand? Did I interrupt with his plans? What plans? Ok... Don't go there, Sakura... Just because he's from Sound, it doesn't mean that he's up to no good.'_ She tried to calm herself down._'But Sound village is Orochimaru's village... Is Kaishi a spy? But Orochimaru hasn't been there for years... Or has he? But if Kaishi really is a spy or even be related to Orochimaru, then Tsunade-sama would know, right?'_

„Something bothering you, Sakura?" Kaishi's question interrupted the train of her suspicious thoughts. 

„What? Oh... No..." Sakura tried to smile. „I was just thinking..."

„'Bout what?" Kaishi looked lazily at the pink haired girl.

„Nothing..."_'Nothing you should know._' Sakura said leaning against the window and looking outside.

„'Bout who, then?" Kaishi asked deep inside knowing the answer.

Sakura was surprised by the question.

''_Bout Naruto-kun and... Sasuke-kun... Lately, a lot... I just hope that... Orochimaru won't do that jutsu of his before the set time..._' she looked worried and silent, trembeling words escaped her lips.

„I just hope we will make it in time."

„In time for what?" curiosity took over Kaishi.

„I hope_he_ knows about that, because _we_ do..." she muttered under her breath.

„He? We? 'Bout what?" Kaishi sure was confused.

'_What in the hell is she talking about?! Is it about me? Or usuratonkachi? Whatever...'_ He yawned and muttered „God, I wanna sleep..."

Sakura was still gazing into the world outside this room. Kaishi/ Sasuke decided that he could stay here and wait for his dobe to wake up.

Not saying a word, Sakura left the room and Kaishi/ Sasuke was left alone with unconscious Naruto.

„Naruto..." Sasuke/ Kaishi said. „You won't mind if I will sleep with you... erm... in one bed with you, right? Yea... I think so too, dobe..." and he tumbled inside the bed, crawled over Naruto's limp form and cuddled into one of the pillows...

* * *

_**A/N**__: I just loved the way how Sasuke gets into Naruto's bed... kinda funny... heh... _

sooo... a peek preview of second part of this chapter: XD XD XD

-------

'_C'mon, he's asleep and so is she – they won't notice... Just look at him... So beautiful, peaceful... and yours for the taking... Take this advantage...'_

Sasuke's fingers ran lightly over boy's whiskers.

'_Can't believe I'm doing this...'_ He leaned over Naruto's face and slowly moved his head to towards it.

Sasuke took a deep breath and placed his lips on Naruto's.

-------

'_Is that a snake hissing somewhere? Don't tell me that it's morning again... I'm soo tired_' „Go away, Kabuto..." I mutter.

When something cold touches my cheek, I turn away.

Biggest mistake.

Then I feel my blanket slipping away.

'_Weird_' I think.

„It seems..." a cold voice purrs, seeming familiar to me somehow „That you have forgotten your manners, Sasuke-kun. Well, how should I punish you for that?"

I feel that something heavy gets onto my bed.

'_Wait... I know that voice... What? Now? No. Please not now..._' I think before I snap my eyes open, just in time to see a pale hand snaking until my inner tight, where it stops. For now, I know.

I remember what happened next last time the same ritual took place. As quickly as possible I grab my kunai from under the pillow and turn around to be on my back, facing the pale shinobi.

„W-What d-do you w-want?" my voice trembles, knowing the horrible answer.

„Now, now, Sasuke-kun, why are you afraid?" he says streching his arm towards my sweating face.

'_No. I won't let it happen again. NO!_' I hit him with my kunai. ...

-------stay tuned for the second part-------

See ya!!! XD


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of the characters mentioned in this chapter (2.2) (c) Masashi Kishimoto. (Please don't kill Kakashi!!! Pleaaaaaase!!!) khem.

**Chapter's info:**

Word count: 8,050 (yep. it's a loooong one)

Rating: M/ R for sexual themes (not my fault that Sasuke has such memories) and drug usage, cursing

**WARNING!!** Read only and ONLY if you are familiar with yaoi and are a fan of it. Otherwise, I strongly suggest you to hit the back button.

So, everyone who can handle lemon and lime, this is a one for you...^^

another, smaller warning: This chapter might have grammar mistakes, though I'll do my best to avoid them...

* * *

Previously on "Shinobi's Don't Cry" chapter 2:

„Something bothering you, Sakura?" Kaishi's question interrupted the train of her suspicious thoughts.

„What? Oh... No..." Sakura tried to smile. „I was just thinking..."

„'Bout what?" Kaishi looked lazily at the pink haired girl.

„Nothing..." _'Nothing you should know._' Sakura said leaning against the window and looking outside.

„'Bout who, then?" Kaishi asked deep inside knowing the answer.

Sakura was surprised by the question.

''_Bout Naruto-kun and... Sasuke-kun... Lately, a lot... I just hope that... Orochimaru won't do that jutsu of his before the set time..._' she looked worried and silent, trembeling words escaped her lips.

„I just hope we will make it in time."

„In time for what?" curiosity took over Kaishi.

„I hope _he_ knows about that, because _we_ do..." she muttered under her breath.

„He? We? 'Bout what?" Kaishi sure was confused.

'_What in the hell is she talking about?! Is it about me? Or usuratonkachi? Whatever...'_ He yawned and muttered „God, I wanna sleep..."

Sakura was still gazing into the world outside this room. Kaishi/ Sasuke decided that he could stay here and wait for his dobe to wake up.

Not saying a word, Sakura left the room and Kaishi/ Sasuke was left alone with unconscious Naruto.

„Naruto..." Sasuke/ Kaishi said. „You won't mind if I will sleep with you... erm... in one bed with you, right? Yea... I think so too, dobe..." and he tumbled inside the bed, crawled over Naruto's limp form and cuddled into one of the pillows...

_

* * *

_

Part 2 of 2nd chapter takes an interesting turn, revealing some of Sasuke's past... those 3 years with Orochimaru....

I guess this story won't be just about team 7 (both new and original) as characters preparing for the chunin exam... I think it will be more about themselves, their inner emotions, demons, fears and other problems, obstacles that life throws at them...

_(Caz no one in this world is only black or only white... everyone has a dark side and a good side... some allow themselves to show both, some – only one...)_

And people around them – how they deal with community' s pressure upon them... their hopes, promises and even friendship...

The tittle itself is a basic rule of the shinobi world – „No matter what is the situation, a shinobi must not ever show his/her feelings."

We understand that Naruto isn't always smiling anymore, Sakura isn't sulking after Sasuke....

Sasuke's betrayal to Orochimaru has changed them all – they're stronger physically, yes... but are they strong enough to face their inner demons and ghosts of the past mentally???

I still want to warn you – this is **NOT **some light-headed yaoi/ shounen-ai with just fluff and plain sex, this is something much more deeper (hopefully)... I try to write about emotions and how people deal with them.. if they ever do... I want people to think about it, to stop and listen... Because this is something that happens right besides us.. in the shadow of ignorance...

Ugh, I have to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this story to be (finally!!) updated...

AAAAAAND From now on, Sasuke will appear in text as KAISHI, kay?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2  
**

**It Gets (More) Complicated**

Iruka and Kakashi stopped by Naruto few hours later after he fell unconscious. Few flowers, a box of chocolates and a dozen cups of ramen were brought as get-well gifts.

Both senseis were wondering how Naruto fell unconscious all of a sudden, right before the chunin exam.

Kaishi was still asleep when they came, so Sakura was left alone.

„Sakura?" Kakashi asked after a long moment of silence.

„Oh, yeah. Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura started to mutter. „Well... we... um... Naruto... I..."

Kakashi understood that something had happened here but why didn't Sakura want to tell him about it?

„Sakura..." he started again. „Sakura, it's ok. You know, I won't scream and Iruka won't too... just tell us what happened... And why is Kaishi sleeping in Naruto's here?"

Sakura sighed „Well, you should understand that... I better start from the top. I, Kaishi and Sai came to Naruto to talk a little. About the chunin exam. We quickly talked things over and... And Naruto... Naruto treated us with a... bottle of sake..."

As she expected, Kakashi's eye widened a little in surprise and Iruka squinted his eyes.

Blushing she continued her story about this morning.

„Well, we... you know what usually happens next, right? _'No need to tell that part'_ And... Naruto... Well... We all know Naruto..." she nervously looked at Kakashi and Iruka sensei who both were staring at her. „He started joking around and.. ekhm... I... broke his nose... and later we found him cold on the bathroom floor..."

Iruka ran fingers through his hair.

„And what did Naruto tell you to provoke your anger?" Kakashi said silently.

At this moment Kaishi put his arm across Naruto's chest and moved closer to him.

Seeing this scene, Iruka's eyebrow twitched like never before, Kakashi looked like he's smiling underneath that mask of his.

'_Kaishi, you're my savior...'_ inner Sakura thanked the sleeping ninja.

She looked a bit closer to Naruto and Kaishi. Her eyebrow twitched a couple times also when she saw _how_ close they were to each other.

Kaishi's head was right besides Naruto's shoulder and his arm was tightly embracing Naruto.

'_See, something's definitely __wrong with that guy... He's_ hugging _Naruto..._ hugging _Naruto... Boy's don't hug each other... Believe it! Unless... Ok, you're going there again... He's asleep – sleeping and drunk people don't realize what they are doing – he might think that it's his pillow or girlfriend or... or...' _Sakura was getting suspicious of Kaishi.

„Well, anyway, what's Kaishi doing in Naruto's bed, Sakura?" Iruka asked.

„I don't know. He was sitting by Naruto's side and probably fell asleep... I guess so..." Sakura tried to get herself out of this situation.

She silently prayed for this interrogation to end because Sakura wanted to sleep, to lay her head down on the soft, cool pillow... The girl yawned quite loudly and moved herself from the chair to Naruto's bed.

'_Dammit, Sai was right..._ _This bed_ is _comfortable and soft... mmm..._' inner Sakura said in between yawns.

„Can we please, continue tomorrow or later?" Sakura said feeling that her eyelids were becoming heavier by each moment.

Iruka looked at Kakashi. Kakashi's eye was closed – he was in the middle of some serious thinking.

„Maybe it's enough for today, Kakashi? It may be better if Naruto would tell us what happened to him. Maybe tomorrow..." Iruka suggested.

Kakashi opened his eye. „Hm... Ok, Sakura, get some sleep. We'll stop by tomorrow, ok?"

„Haaai..." she replied sleepily.

Kakashi smiled at his student and walked out of Naruto's bedroom together with Iruka.

The kunoichi heard how the door of Naruto's apartment closed. She turned around to see Naruto and Kaishi – they were both still asleep. Sakura poked the pillow and smiled.

'_Hmm... soft... How it would feel if I...'_ she wondered and then slowly put her head down on Naruto's pillow. _'Finally..._' and Sakura put her feet on the bed.

Normally she wouldn't do this but this time she felt so sleepy and the bed was way more better that a chair, even if it was Naruto's bed.

Sakura tried to put Kaishi's arm away from Naruto but his grip was too strong and she put up trying to free her friend.

Not a minute passed before Sakura fell asleep.

- - - - -

'_Where am I? Why is it so dark? Oh, yeah... I'm at Naruto's...' Kaishi sighed mentally. 'Dammit! My head... Was I drunk? Judging __by the ache, then the answer is yes... Oh no! Naruto!'_ Kaishi snapped his eyes opened and saw the twilighted room.

It looked kind of strange – Sasuke was in Naruto's apartment for the first time after the dark. He felt something beating right besides his arm.

Kaishi looked that way and saw his arm hugging Naruto. First instinct told him to let go as fast as possible but Sasuke obeyed another voice inside of him. It was telling him to embrace the boy tighter.

He let his head rest beside Naruto's neck.

'_What is this warmth? Is it coming from Naruto?'_ he furrowed his eyebrow's and moved his left arm up on Naruto's chest.

Suddenly another arm moved towards Kaishi.

'_Wha-? That ain't mine..._' Kaishi lifted his head and saw something pink. '_Sa-Sakura?! What is_ she

_doing here?!_' his eyes widened from shock.

'_Well then, we'll have to do it quietly so she won't notice or wake up...'_ a voice inside Kaishi's head purred.

'_We?!'_ he questioned himself (or that voice).

Slowly he moved his hand towards Naruto's face.

'_My god, what am I doing?!'_

'_C'mon, he's asleep and so is she – they won't notice... Just look at him... So beautiful, peaceful... and yours for the taking... Take this advantage...'_

Kaishi's fingers ran lightly over boy's whiskers.

'_Can't believe I'm doing this...'_ He leaned over Naruto's face and slowly moves his head to towards it.

Kaishi took a deep breath and placed his lips on boy's.

'_It feels...'_ Kaishi licked blond shinobi's lips. _'Quite good...'_

Naruto's lips still had the sake taste on them and Kaishi enjoyed that. His emotions, combined with the sake's sweet, stunning taste, rushed through his head and whole body.

'_If only he was awake now...'_ Kaishi thought _'It would be so much better..._'

When Kaishi's tongue was seeking entrance into his friend's mouth, Naruto's features became darker and whiskers deepened.

'_So soft... so warm... so delicious... his lips...'_

He opened his eyes a little to take a shallow breath and found himself staring at two blood-red eyes.

Kaishi saw how shock in those eyes turned into anger – they narrowed and silent growl came from somewhere underneath him.

Immediately Kaishi pulled away from Naruto and unawarely licked his lips.

The growl only increased.

„Umm... S-Sorry Naruto..."

„Kaiishi?" Sakura said sleepily. „You up?"

Kaishi looked at Sakura, forgetting that his hand was still on Naruto's neck.

„Um.. Yea.."

Then Sakura heard growl coming from somewhere near. She looked to Naruto.

„Naruto... Okay, Kaishi, what did you do?"

„What do you mean, what did I do?"

„You did something to make him act like that."

„I didn't. I woke up and he was like that."

„Umm... okay.... So.. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kaishi's eyes widened at such unexpected question.

'_Why does she want to know? Of course, I don't have a girlfriend. I wouldn't let something like _that_ happen to me. Uhh... Now what should I say? She'll start to act like three years ago, if I say that I don't... Oh, crap.'_

„And you? Are you dating someone?"

„Kaishi, You didn't answer my question..."

„Fine. I don't. Happy? Your turn to answer."

„Unlike you, I do."

Kaishi's heart dropped for a brief moment. '_She-she moved on?!_'

„Who? Sai?"

„What?! Sai?! Dear god. I don't even know if he's straight... You don't know that person, Kaishi..."

'_Okay... I know more or less whole Konoha... Sai _couldn't_ be straight? That could explain...'_

„I met him about three-and-a-half years ago... in our first chunin exam."

'_Don't tell me that it's Neji... Gaara? No, that dude is too cruel and will kill anybody in his way... that Kanuro, no he was... yea – Kankuro-'_

„Rock Lee."

„What?!?! Lee?!" '_Oh, but come on! Of all the guys it _had_ to be Lee. Why not Naruto or...'_

„You know him?"

„Umm... Naruto mentioned him earlier, right?"

„It sounded like you do... But that's not the point right now..."

„Hm?"

„If you say that you don't have a girlfriend, then get your hands off Naruto. Now!" (**A/N**: protective Sakura!!! Wow..)

„Wha-? I'm not... Oh. Okay..."

„Want me to walk you back to your place?" Sakura asked coldly.

„No, thanks. I'm staying here until he wakes up." Kaishi saw how Sakura narrowed her eyes. „We're teammates now."

„Fine. But if you try something funny – you'll _fly_ all the way back to Sound. Got it?"

„Hm. Yup. All clear."

After seeing what she could do to Naruto, Kaishi thought that it would be better not to challenge his destiny and Sakura's patience.

Kaishi laid his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his hand under the blanket, searching for something. When he found the object he was looking for, he wrapped his fingers around the warm flesh and squeezed it gently.

The Sound shinobi smiled as he held his friend's hand, feeling the usual warmth that it radiated.

Kaishi bit his flower lip as he remembered what happened few moments ago.

'_Dobe... I guess, you'd freak out, if you ever found out what I feel for you... But that kiss was... good.. for now... I wonder how you would react if you were awake... Would you enjoy it or would you try to break free?'_ He blushed deeply as he started to imagine what and how it would happen if Sakura hadn't woke up.

„Oh, no." He muttered and opened his eyes when he felt that he was getting hard.

'_Not now... Sh-should I... take this advantage and make him touch me? ... But then she'll wake up again and kill me... or Naruto would kill me himself... Oh, god..._' Kaishi sat up and let go of Naruto's hand.

Just a quick look back to see his friend was enough to make him jump out of the bed and, as quickly as possible, head to the shower.

He took off his clothes on his way to bathroom, revealing a nicely made body – all well built muscles – and ran into the shower stall.

Kaishi tried to calm himself down but images of Naruto just appeared before his eyes anyway.

Naruto, as he stood in the door when they came.

Naruto, in those black, skin-tight boxers, teasing himself.

Naruto, taking them off slowly...

Then, Naruto beneath him, moaning and screaming out his name and for more...

„God!!" Kaishi shouted and turned the water colder.

'_Must not think of such things. Must not think of such things!'_ he repeated in his mind. _'But touching, caressing_ _him would feel so great... and just imagine how he would react... he would-'_

„NO!!" Kaishi shouted and lost control over his transformation jutsu for few seconds, only revealing the Curse Seal and his raven colored hair.

„I MUST _NOT_ think of Naruto! Okay... calm down, calm down, think of something disgusting or horrible... like..."

Those three years at Orochimaru's came up immediately.

Three years of non-stop training, pain, fear and... Sasuke tried his best not to remember _other _things he experienced by Orochimaru's side.

But still, those memories were trying to exit the depts of his consciousness.

**----Flashback** (Sasuke's POV and memories)----

'_Is that a snake hissing somewhere? Don't tell me that it's morning again... I'm soo tired_' „Go away, Kabuto..." I muttered.

When something cold touched my cheek, I turned away.

Biggest mistake.

Then I felt my blanket slipping away.

'_Weird_' I thought.

„It seems..." a cold voice purred, seeming familiar to me somehow „That you have forgotten your manners, Sasuke-kun. Well, how should I punish you for that?"

I felt that something heavy got onto my bed.

'_Wait... I know that voice... What? Now? No. Please not now..._' I thought before I snapped my eyes open, just in time to see a pale hand snaking until my inner tight, where it stopped. For now, I know.

I remember what happened next last time the same ritual took place. As quickly as possible I grabbed my kunai from under the pillow and turned around to be on my back, facing the pale shinobi.

„W-What d-do you w-want?" my voice trembled, knowing the horrible answer.

„Now, now, Sasuke-kun, why are you afraid?" he said stretching his arm towards my sweating face.

'_No. I won't let it happen again. NO!_' I hit him with my kunai.

He stopped my attack by wrapping his over-sized tongue around my wrist, that Itachi once broke, and held it firmly. So firmly that I was forced to let my kunai, my only weapon go. I watched as it fell down on the sheets.

He grabbed my other arm and pined me down to the bed.

'_Dammit! Can't let this happen again!'_ „I... I don't want t-this..." I muttered but he just leaned down to my face and stared into my eyes with his yellow ones.

„I don't recall asking you."

After this I tried to break free by kicking him but he just dodged all of my moves. I froze for a moment, because the hand that was on my inner tight was moving up now.

The Snake smirked when my eyes widened and my heart started beating faster. He used a justu to pin down my legs and a voice inside of me told me that any struggle was useless.

But another voice insisted that I must keep on fighting, never giving up... It screamed in my head louder than my fears in a familiar voice. Voice, that is so dear and close to me. Usuratonkachi's voice...

'_That idiot... What he would do in a situation like this? Think, Sasuke, think!' _

I tried to break free again, using my chakra, at least, what's left of it after the training.

He..Orochimaru had already his snaky hand on my crotch.

„Get your dirty, slimy hands off me!!" I screamed out.

„My, my aren't we impolite tonight?" he just smirked and fingered his way up to upper part of my boxers. „Stay still."

As if I was gonna let him have me so easily and so I tried to squirm even more. I felt him getting impatient, no, I could see it in his eyes. His desires, plans and needs – I saw them all...

That was my second mistake – letting an opening he needed.

Easily he turned me on my stomach and his tongue let go of my wrist. Using this opportunity, I hit him but he stopped me again using his arm. Snake sanin's tongue slithered over my back, forcing tears to fill the corners of my eyes. I shuddered when it wrapped around my waist and started to pull down my only piece of clothing.

In moments like those I realized how weak I was and how much stronger I had to get. I always told myself that I must achieve power any possible way and even let the devil take over my body, if it's the price. Yeah, easier said than done.

Tears came down my cheeks and I whimpered at his every touch.

'_If only I knew... how nauseous this training with Orochimaru would be, then I... I wouldn't have left Konoha at all... I wouldn't have left you, usuratonkachi...'_

Then my stomach clenched in disgust, feeling his oversized tongue licking my ass.

„Stop! Stop it!! Kabuto!!! Kabuto!!!" I hollered with all that I have.

„Be quiet, boy. He wouldn't come even if he was in this house right now." Orochimaru replied coldly. „Just stop squirming, Sasuke. You know, it won't help."

'_Why does he think that he's always right?'_

I felt his body covering my own, his weight pinning me and preventing from moving. I screamed when his tongue caressed my side.

'_Oh god... it feels disgusting.'_ „Get off me!! Get off!!" I tried to shake him off but it's in vain – he's too heavy and strong.

„Part your legs, Sasuke-kun." He purred into my ear.

I knew, he was enjoying the sound of my sobs but I held my legs tightly together.

„Sasuke-kun..." his tongue tried to part my legs. „You came here on your own free will... to train _under_ me... and to approve any method of training I would see fit for you..."

„Then... then I'll leave on my own free will..."

„No. You won't... I know, you won't." The snake sannin purred in my ear, biting it. „Cause then you would already run away after we did this the second time..."

„_We_ didn't do anything... it... _'Oh god, please make him stop..._' it was you who... did it.. not me..."

„Sasuke-kun, do something smart and let me do this. I know – you need it more that I do... c'mon, spread your legs..."

„I don't need this!! I never asked for any of this! I-" I didn't get to finish this sentence, cause Orochimaru showed his elbow in my back, forcing an short gasp to exit my lungs.

Next thing I noticed was that Orochimaru had successeded and was preparing my body for what was about to happen.

When he squeezed one of his long fingers into my hole, I grunted in pain and disgust. That snake carressed my back and licked my ass with that tongue of his.

'_God.. one day I'll rip it out of his mouth!'_

I tried to hold back a scream, when he somehow squeezed in another finger – the pain is almost unbearable.

„Well? Why aren't you screamin'? I'd love to hear your beautiful voice, Sasuke-kun." With that he spread my hole with his fingers.

My eyes filled up with tears and I wasn't able to hold the holler inside of me anymore.

„You did a nice and long holler there, my Sasuke-kun." and he laughed his disgusting laugh.

My eyes were widened because I just realized that I obeyed his wishes.

I tried to calm down my breathing when I felt that his hand, which was on my back was no longer there, I wonder... Next thing I heard was a pop.

'_L-L.. no, nonono...'_

„Little patience, Sasuke-kun. We'll start right now."

Even though I didn't see that bastard's face, I know, he was smirking – he always did.

„No, no.. please don't." I pleaded when I realized that he's gonna do it.

„Why not? You loved it last time.."

And with that he pulled out his fingers and thrust in his cock. The pain and shock was taking away my breath making it hard to breathe. Unawarely to me, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I would've screamed if I could but then I was only able to make little pathetic sounds.

'_I am so weak, aniki...'_

„You already know what you must do, right, Sasuke-kun?" he said before pulling out almost completely.

When he pushed back in with a cruel speed, I felt like I wasn't able to breathe, like there was no air.

„NO!!" I cried out fighting for a decent breath but he just repeated his violent thrusts.

He pushed in and I let a pathetic scream exit my throat again, again and over again.

He touched my crotch and palmed my dick in rhythm with his actions behind, till I was almost on my edge.

I could feel him breaking his rhythmic actions and quickening the thrusts – he would soon be on his edge as well.

When his touch made me come, I shouted something out.

Orochimaru kept pushing into me, licking and scratching, biting me for some moments until he filled me up with his seed.

'_Note to myself – get up and take a shower!'_

It felt so disgusting and gross that I couldn't even describe the nauseous feeling when his seed was flowing down my tights.

After he has finished, Orochimaru fell down on me and I was fighting for a decent breath. Yes, we were both panting, covered in sticky sweat. I was so tired, tired...

„Who allowed to drift to sleep?! I didn't give any orders like that!" Orochimaru yelled at me, panting and pulling painfully my hair.

'_What?'_

„Next time, you worthless Uchiha, call out _my_ name when you come!!"

My eyes widened in shock.

'_What?! I-I can't remember..'_

„Do you know who's name you called, you moron?!" he pulled my hair so strong backwards that I feared, he would break my neck. „Well, you should... Is _he_ so special, important to you? Is that Kyuubi-container so precious to you?!"

„Who-" I barely forced out.

„Uzu...maki, your _friend_, Naruto"

My eyes were so wide, I thought they'd pop out from their place.

'_Na-Na-Naruto? ... What the hell?! Why that dobe's name?! What in the fuckin' hell?!'_

„Don't lie." I looked at him with a glazy look.

In response to that, he hit my back with his elbow, knocking the air out my lungs and making me pass out...

----**Flashback ends** (so does Sasuke's POV) ..... (not! XP)----

After remembering this, my cock is no longer hard and I feel nauseous again.

'_Damn saké..'_

I hide my face in my hands – I just wanna make those memories go away, no, better to have them erased once and for all.

Suddenly I felt the quivering feeling of nausea washing over me like a giant wave. I turned off the shower and hurried to the flusher.

I almost didn't make it – I guess my memory was too much for my stomach.

When I was done heaving, I stepped back into the shower to wash the cold sweat away.

(Normal POV begins here..)

Kaishi walked into the dark room only a tovel covering him.

„Sa-Sakura, you sleepin'?" he whispered.

No response.

Shinobi carefully crawled on the bed and took his place to the left side of Naruto. As only having a towel around his otherwise naked body, Kaishi dived under the blanket. He shivered a bit in between the coolness of the sheets and blanket.

Dark haired ninja didn't dare to move closer to Naruto, cause heaven knows what could happen. Being kicked out of village, the only place he could feel more or less safe, would threaten his life.

'_If Orochimaru will find and get to me...'_

Right now there were two main worries Kaishi had: Orochimaru and Naruto. If he could ever figure out the best way to tell Naruto about all this, it would be a miracle. Naruto would surely misunderstand everything and will see it his, the _Naruto_ way, as Kaishi ofter used to call this.

'_Naruto is someone who will forgive anything.'_ a voice inside Sasuke said _'Yeah, except for fact that you pierced your chidori through his chest and threw away his friendship, beat him to a pulp and left him with a broken heart and, maybe, dreams. Yeah, he will _surely_ forgive that. Not to mention those _feelings_ you have for him, yea, way to go, Sasuke.'  
_

Muttering curses under his breath, Kaishi decided that it's better to sleep and not to worry. The saying „Why worry about the things you have no control over?" sometimes calmed him down and he let destiny take its course, without his help.

– – – –

'_Why? What happened??'_ he let out a sigh. _'Is it morning again? Why does my head hurt? And why in the hell I feel so tired and stiff? Wait- Why am I here?'_ shinobi rubbed his eyes sleepily, meanwhile catching few sights and then realization hit him – he was lying on a bed, under the blanket.

He could still feel that other side of the bed was still warm.

'_W-What-what happened...? umm... ummm... oh god... did-... who-.. I. Just. Hope. It was Sakura-chan... please not Sai, please not Sai, _please _not him!!!!'_ his thoughts were racing inside his mind. Racing in a circle. Circle. Over and over.

Gosh, did he felt nauseous today or what?

Shinobi frowned and took a look around. On his right he found a dressing-table with a framed picture on it.

He could feel his eyes filling up with tears and yesterday (or was it not?) kicked in.

„S-Sasu-ke..."

Quickly he whipped the tears away, because he heard voices coming from somewhere in his apartment.

„Who-?" blond shinobi questioned.

He sat up in the bed and realized, he was still wearing his pants.

'_Thank god!'_ he sighed happily. _'Well, at least, I have a decent look.'_

Shinobi wasted no more time and walked to that place where the voices seemed to come from. Word „walking" was the best expression to that – he was barely holding on his feet and had to look for support of the walls.

'_Talkin' 'bout a headache!'_ he mentally moaned. _'I haven't felt this shitty in... in... quite a while... Daaamn!'_

He sighed and walked into his kitchen.

„Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura called and cringed to his neck, almost chocking him. „I've- We have been so worried 'bout you!! What ha-"

„What are you doing here?" blond shinobi's tone was cold and not what would've been expected from him.

„We-"

„Get out!!" Naruto yelled.

„Naruto... what's got into you?" Sakura asked.

„And you too..." he looked at the pink haired kunoichi, who's eyes widened in disbelieve of these words.

„Look, Uzumaki, we went through a lot of trouble to get your ungrateful ass awake today! And be nicer to Sakura." Kaishi said in a demanding tone.

„Don't boss me around in my own house!!" the unusually angry shinobi yelled at Kaishi stepping forward.

'_What has got into you, usuratonkachi??'_

„Naruto... Naruto... What happened?" Sasuke tried to calm her friend down.

„Get out!!! All of you!!! Especially you... Kaishi... GET OUT!!! I don't want to see you here!!"

Kaishi was speechless at these words, to say the least. _'Did he... Was-... Does he remember what happened last night?!'_

Sai saw both Naruto's and Kaishi's faces and started giggling.

'_Apparently he doesn't take me serious... I'll teach that weirdo to take me seriously for once!!'_ inner Naruto roared in anger.

In a second Sai was flying across the kitchen with Naruto following him. Sakura and Kaishi hadn't blinked even once when Naruto was choking Sai in the upper corner.

„Do you think I'm joking here?!" Naruto yelled.

„D-Dick-le-sss.. p-p-" Sai couldn't finish, because blond shinobi threw a punch right in his face.

Cornered shinobi gasped at the impact and shut his eyes painfully.

Uzumaki inhaled and delivered more and more punches to ANBU's face – he didn't care that ANBU was bleeding, nor for that his walls were slowly covering in blood splats.

„Oy! Uzumaki!! Don't you think you're going too far?? Hey! It's enough!!" Kaishi stepped towards both shinobi above.

Sakura held her mouth covered by both hands – she was shaking.

„Uzumaki!!! Didn't you hear me?! GET OFF HIM!!!-" Kaishi stopped because he saw that something was.. boiling (?!) under Naruto's skin.

'_What the hell-'_

The bulb became more and more bigger until it began to separate from Naruto's back. Then suddenly messy gold-yellow hair appeared on it's surface. After that – nose dark whiskers, lips and eyelids. A face. Naruto's face.

Seeing this Sakura turned pale and screamed. Kaishi still didn't believe his eyes, cause after another Naruto's head emerged from his body, neck, shoulders and chest till the waist followed.

This Naruto parted his lips and let sharp fangs grow part them. He snapped his eyes open, revealing the blood-red, with murderous intent entwined ones, which were locked with Kaishi's.

Sound shinobi stepped back as if trying to figure out what could happen next and would that be bloody.

Naruto was still choking Sai but, at least, stopped punching poor guy's face.

Meanwhile the Naruto that emerged from the real one's back, circeled his hand over another till there were ten little blue chakra swirls on each fingertip.

'_M-Mini Rasengans... Naruto..._' Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

„Please!! Naruto! Stop! Stop... please..." she cried, tears falling down like a mountain river.

Naruto turned his head to see her and jumped off the wall, letting Sai fall down on the floor helplessly. The crying kunoichi ran to blond nin and took him by his hand.

„Stop, Naruto! This-this isn't you!!" Sakura tried to hold him down but Naruto just shookoff her grip.

„Oh, shut up, you little human girl!" he hissed with his red eyes now focused on kunoichi in front of him „Or better – bend over and let us have some fun, bitch!"

For a moment only thing that was heard was Sai's coughing.

Two shinobi's stood there, in the middle of kitchen, looking at each other. His face was surely the most devilish she had ever seen, his words like the most venomous poison, she had tasted. Her eyes were of those frighten little animals when they are faced with their predator, the shock echoeing in her face was the sweet he wished to taste after his words.

Kaishi stared at these two dumbfounded.

'_Na-Naruto... so you still like girls, huh? I know...I understand... but I also want you to... try out what's it's like to be with me... oh, god... But what's up with you today?? What did happen to you yesterday? Naruto... Usuratonkachi... Why don't you want us, _me_ to help you??'_

„If you don't want it, go away!! Now!" blond screamed.

„Na-Naruto... What's wrong?... You can tell us, you know... We're your ... friends, Naruto.." Sakura somehow regained her voice.

„Friends?!" he let out a cold laughter. „Friends?!... Sorry, _little bitch_, I don't need friends like you.. All I need, want is to... have my... brother back... like before..." he whispered the last words..

'_What?'_ Kaishi was surprised. _'Is he talking about me??'_

When both Kaishi and Sakura sent mystified looks, Naruto shouted in annoyance „Gaara! Only he can ever understand how I feel now... Only he can help me with it... Only he knows why... And you-you all are... useless to me!!" he shouted last sentence with eternal sadness in his, now blue, eyes.

„Naruto..."

„Go away I said!! How many times must I repeat myself?! GO!"

Kaishi heard only despair in his friend's voice – it was painful to hear his voice like this...

'_Why do you want us to leave that badly? What's going on for god's sake? What will happen or change when we'll leave you alone?'_

„Naruto.. I'm sure we can talk this over, just calm down, 'kay? We will go away but when we'll be sure you're feeling fine, okay?" Sakura tried to do this gently.

„Sakura..." Sai said standing up „maybe we should listen to Naruto-chan for once and go? He has made it _crystal_ clear that he wants to alone..."

Naruto twitched when he heard how the dick-obsessed ANBU called him and was ready to smack him again but stopped the urge cause he understood that he's suggesting a nice and reasonable idea.

Uzumaki dispelled his jutsu and the other Naruto went back to where it had came from. He didn't brag about this jutsu or the weird looking rasengans back then. Naruto stood there arms folded across his tanned chest.

„Well, will you listen to this dick-obsess-"

„Hey!"

„-and go away or I might force you to?"

„Hey! I'm not a obsessed with manly genitals, I'm just saying that you lack, err... you have a small one.." Sai corrected.

In the other situation it would cracks Kaishi up and make Naruto yell and jump at him but today...

„That's it!! SAI!! All of you! Now. OUT!! Or, I swear, I'll make you regret that you overstayed your welcome." he forced out through his teeth.

„Sakura, let's go. Oy? Let's go." Kaishi tried to move the girl from her spot.

Sai walked past them and stopped in kitchen's door. He waited there for Sakura who was starting into the floor.

Kaishi looked as those two make their way through the hallway to the door. Dark haired shinobi took a step closer to blond.

„I don't care why you act like that. I also don't care about you so much. But _she_ does."

„Get out."

„But I care about the chunin exam. Tomorrow. BE. There. got it?" Kaishi said coldly. _'Hey, I do need to keep this „Kaishi" image up.'_ his inner self said confidently.

„Go." Naruto ordered.

'_Why are you like this, dobe? I'd... want to help you... I care about you more than anything else... Why are you so cold? Is... Is it my fault? This night..'_ he remembered the sensations he felt when he kissed this blond, cold shinobi.

Kaishi turned around and with Naruto's eyes burning in his back, went to Sakura and Kaishi.

„Let's go. Naruto-chan isn't feeling well today."

„Get the fuck out!!" blond shinobi roared when he heard the nickname Sai seemed to address him now.

Kaishi clenched his teeth. _'No one else calls _my_ usuratonkachi „Naruto-chan".'_

All three shinobi walked out of Naruto's apartment and closed the door. Naruto waited a bit, then ran to it and locked the door with all the locks it had. He pressed his ear to the wood and listened how his teammates were slowly walking away. Finally he heard the stairway's door close.

'_They're gone...'_ And again he made sure that the door and also all windows were locked.

Satisfied with that, he slowly walked into his room.

Naruto started to cry hard and his knees couldn't support him and fell on the floor besides his bed.

„Only m-minus – it isn't k-king sized.." _'Oh, screw you, Sai... Where did I put those?'_

Naruto started to look for something in his dressing-table.

'_Aah..'_ he took Sasuke's headband and smiled sadly through all the sobs.

„I... Forgive me... Sasuke..." blond teen muttered and started shaking the headband until something – a folded up piece of paper – fell out of it.

He unwrapped it with trembling fingers and saw two pink pills looking back at him.

„One fo' me, one fo' you, Kyuub'." Naruto took both in his palm and without any lingering swallowed them closing his teary eyes.

– –

Meanwhile...

Three shinobi's walked down the streets of Konoha slightly worried.

„Why do you think he made us leave him alone?"

„Don't know."

„But what had gotten into him?" Kaishi raised his brow at Sakura's question. „Cause, during all the years we spent together, I've never seen him like this. Never."

„You've said, yesterday, he was with that Jiraya..."

„Of course! Jiraya would have some kind of an idea about Naruto's behavior today. After all, they've spent more than 2 years traveling together."

„Naruto wasn't in the village for 2 whole years?!" Kaishi was surprised.

„Yeah, he got back only few months ago. What?" kunoichi questioned.

„Is this Jiraya here? I mean, in Konoha?"

„Hokage-sama will know that." Sai said. „You two go visit Hokage-sama, I have something to do..."

– – –

When both shinobi got to Tsunade's office, Shizune told them that Godaime is quite busy negotiating with foreigners right now. As to answer whether Jiraya was in Konoha or not, she responded that he might be „doing research".

„Better ask Naruto. He usually knows where Jiraya does his research." Shizune smiled.

„Thank you, Shizune-san." Sakura smiled back, hiding her worries.

Kaishi and Sakura walked out of Hokage tower and quite by chance (?) ran into Kakashi. The nin was re-reading the latest one of Jiraya's works.

„Aah... so you're..."

„Kaishi."

„Kaishi..."

„From Otokagure." Kaishi stated.

„Oooh... Well, how bout we take a walk, Sakura... Kaishi?" there was something in Kakashi's voice that made Kaishi quite nervous.

'_Did... did he see through my jutsu?'_

„And where's Naruto? Still training?"

„No, Kakashi-sensei."

„I heard you're one of the two shinobi's from other villages in Naruto's team, Kaishi."

„It's not „Naruto's team" no matter how he'd wish for that. I and Mizashi from Sunakagure are in the same team as Uzumaki Naruto." Kaishi corrected.

Sakura looked at her clock. „Kakashi-sensei, Kaishi, I have to go to hospital now. My shift is about to begin soon."

Kakashi gave her an approving clance.

Sakura said her goodbyes and headed in hospital's direction. Two male ninjas looked after the rushing kunoichi.

„She has nice curves, right?" masked shinobi said innocently.

„But-but you're her sensei..."

„What are you aiming at, Kaishi?" jonin asked the disturbed genin.

'_What am I aiming at?! More like, what is _he_ aiming at?! Damn that pervert!'_

„I'll go to Ichiraku.. I heard they serve excellent food... It was _nice _meeting you..."

„Kakashi."

„Kakshi-se-san." _'Dammit! I almost said „sensei"!'_

Jonin opened his Icha Icha book and gave a last glance at the retrieving shinobi.

„I'm watching you, _Kaishi from Otokagure_."

* * *

Chapter end

A/N: Omg that was one _long_ chapter....

Does Kakashi sense something odd about Kaishi???

ahh... this part was the only one that caused my some serious troubles... so that's why it's so late... (considering that the 2nd ch. 1st part was publishedin Dec 14th 2007. )

yeah, I'ma super slow writer... BUT the 3rd and 4th are cu-commin up!!

- Have any questions? Found some mistakes?? ^^ review please..

I hope you liked this.. =^_^=

Tyki is hawt... XD and I'm on crack... XDXD


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** my, my, my... I just realized few but idiotic mistakes in the last chapters. Like, I sent Sai who was drunk to a mission.. leik wtf?! And Sai isn't under Tsunade – he's in Root, Danzou's ANBU (this was a not-so-important-one though)

Guess who's making his appearance in the chapter??? LEE!!!

Hmph.. about the pairings (If I hadn't mentioned it before)

**o) SasuNaru** – main/eventual,

**o) SaiNaru**,

**o)OroSasu** (as memories) (and you witnessed it in last chapter...),

**o) MizaNaru **(yeey! My OC with Naru!!) ,

**o) LeeSaku**,

**o) AnkoNaru, anyone? Yep. XD**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto owns every character in this story except Mizashi, who is my own creation...

**Warnings: **

1)Naruto has a bad choice of words in this chapter...

2) beware of hints to shonen ai. [..cut..]

„bakabakabaka" – talking

„cutiecutiecutie_" – _Mizashi talking in their minds.. XD

'_dobedobedobe'_ – thoughts

„**narunarunaru"** – Kyuubi talking

* * *

**Shinobi's Don't Cry**

**Chapter 3**

**Making No Mistakes**

Naruto woke up just when his alarm clock rang.

„God, is it tomorrow already?" with a sigh he tried to press the alarm button to end this annoying noise.

„Dammit!" he cursed when he couldn't find it.

Pissed off by the alarm, young shinobi grabbed the clock and just threw it against the wall. He smiled at the sound. He smiled at the sound when it broke apart, glass scattering all over the floor.

With another sigh he rolled on his back, staring at the gray ceiling and few spiders that reminded him that there's one more place to be cleaned in his apartment.

Iruka and Kakashi-senseis and also Sakura had told him to stop living in a mess, like a child. He had made a mental note to clean this place but he didn't have time to do it – training, missions, more training, going to Otafuku town **(1).** And besides, why he should clean this place up? Bachelors never cleaned their place up.

Naruto grinned at this thought. Yeah, he was having a bachelor-type of life – smoking, drinking, going to clubs.

Kinda.

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Actually, he hadn't been on a single date. Since his return to the village, he had asked every girl he knew out.

That time Sakura had said that she's too tired after that bell test. And now she was Lee's girlfriend. Hinata... Hinata fainted the second Naruto took her hand and said „Would you like to-". He didn't even finish cause she just collapsed on the ground. Ino had rejected him, saying she's with Choji. While remembering all this, a large sweat drop was forming on his forehead.

He barely escaped Tenten's wrath alive, when he asked her out. Temari was taken already. Even Konohamaru had been seen lately hanging out with Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister.

Now that was an outrage – even the kid had managed to get himself a girl, while Naruto hadn't...

„Dammit!!" he cursed loudly and sat up in his bed.

'_Today's the day. The chuunin exam begins. And this time, I got all three parts of it covered. Hehehe. Well, that is, if Mizashi won't be a complete dick and will pass down the answers to me and Kaishi.' _

„I hope he didn't hear that." Naruto looked around as if Mizashi would be right here, in his room. „I need some water. " he muttered and slowly scuffed to kitchen.

The stuff he took yesterday was still affecting him and Naruto prayed it will disappear till the exam.

He poured some water in a tea cup and started drinking.

After a while, he opened his eyes and made a sour face.

'_This isn't going anywhere...'_

Blond shinobi pulled it away from his lips, frowning and again, threw the object in his hand against the wall. Once more the silence was broken by the sound of shattering porcelain.

He didn't even look at the impact – he was already drinking directly from the water tap. A sort of bliss was seen on his face.

'_Oh, shit... That was Tsunade's present...'_

„**You shouldn't have done that, kid."** Kyuubi spoke. **„You know, Tsunade-hime won't like it when she'll find out."**

'_She won't. And that's final.'_ Inner Naruto said it in a way and tone that Sasuke usually did.

„**So you miss him **_**that**_** much, huh?"** Kyuubi let out a sigh.

'_He's my friend. And what do you mean by „that much"?'_

„**Time will tell. It will make things more clear."**

'_Umm.. Kyuu'? Are you still high from yesterday?'_

„**No. You forced that on me. Like I said the first time you tried this shit – use it again and I will stop giving you my chakra."**

'_Wha-? If you do that in a battle, I'll die. We'll die. _You'll_ die.'_

„**No. I'll heal but won't lend you anything. Start acting like a ninja, a shinobi, an adult for god's sake! You and that stuff you used – they weaken us, me and you!! If you'll go on, I might have problems healing you as well. Please, think, at least, once in your life!!"** infuriated demon yelled at inner Naruto.

'_What did _that_ just mean?!'_

„**Unlike you, little brat, I know how medical treatment or pills can affect me-"**

'_So what?!'_

„**Don't interrupt older people when they're talking!! I have lived hundreds of times longer than you, be honored that **_**I'm**_** inside of you, not some other kind of my fellow ****bijuu****!! (2)"**

'_Whatever...' Naruto said and waved his hand._

„**DO NOT ignore me!! I'm not done, gaki!"**

'_Yes, you _are_!'_ he shouted and closed his ears with hands and walked away from Kyuubi's cage.

„**How DARE you ignore me?! How dare you?!"** Kyuubi's yells echoed in his mind.

Naruto drew away his lips a little bit to breathe in and muttered „Stupid Kyuubi.."

Right after the last sounds escaped his lips, he pressed them back against the water tap.

He didn't care, if he was going spending the whole exam in the restroom, Naruto just kept drinking.

„Hello, my youthful friend!!!" someone shouted behind the blond shinobi's back, when he was practically sucking the water tap to satisfy his thirst, and made Naruto jump in the air and spit out all the water inside his mouth.

'_..Lee...'_

„Having a refreshing drink is an excellent way to start a new day!" Lee practically beamed with his youthful spirit. „Aaah, this is the big day for you, right, Naruto-kun? My sweet, sweet Sakura-chan told me that a few days ago you had taken few sips from „the spring of youth" **(3)**."

Naruto nodded at that.

„Oh, and Sakura-chan also told what happened after... So, are you feeling better now?" Lee asked more seriously.

„We're gonna talk 'bout that later, when I pass the first stage of exam!" Naruto shined.

„YOSH!!!" both shinobi called in unison, laughing soon afterward.

* * *

After Lee had gone and Naruto ready to go to his exam, blond shinobi felt that he should visit someone.

'_Hope... I hope, I won't get killed there..'_

Minutes later he stood in front of a huge mansion.

'_Calm down, Naruto, they won't kill you... it's okay... it will be okay...'_ Naruto thought while walking through mansion's inner court.

Shinobi walked straight to the door opposite him but stopped right in front of it, hesitating to knock. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock.

„Come in!" A firm male's voice ordered.

'_Oh, fuck. Oh. Fuck. I-I should get the hell out of here.. I should get away.. I-I –'_

Suddenly the door was opened and our shinobi was facing a slightly taller, older man with long, black hair.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

The man didn't look happy or delighted to see Naruto, not at all. He was one of those Hyuugas from who Naruto ran like from the devil. And Hiashi was the worst of them, in Naruto's opinion.

„Yes, Uzumaki?" he forced the last word past his lips.

In Naruto's mind these two words sounded like – „I'm counting until five, and if you're not gone by then, I'll make sure you won't leave this place... _alive_.".

„Err... Umm... IwouldliketoseeHinata-chan err, ImeanHinata-san." Poor blond teen breathed out the whole sentence.

Hyuuga took in a sharp breath, as if trying to figure out what is that scent (or smell).

„Hinata!"

Already there was a response „Yes Father! I'm coming!"

Few moments in complete silence and tension almost make Naruto wet his pants.

Hyuuga was staring at him with his pale eyes. Blond teen could _feel_ those eyes piercing through him, even without byakugan activated. Hyuuga Hiashi was indeed one scary man in Naruto's opinion.

And then finally Hinata came.

„Yes, Father? You called me?" Hinata asked in her usually quiet voice.

„Uzumaki Naruto has come... to visit you." Hiashi said firmly.

Hinata nodded and her father walked back into mansion, shutting the door behind him.

A little moment of awkward silence.

„So.. um.. Naruto.." Hinata started.

„Oh, yes!" Naruto blushed and looked sideways

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

„Hi-Hinata... Please.. Please wish me good luck!" he shouted because of nervousness and grabbed her hand.

Poor girl blushed and lost her balance of this sudden wish. Naruto caught her and sat down with her in his arms, because of the impact, on the porch.

„Hinata.." shinobi looked into her light violet eyes – they looked so big and deep..

Unconsciously he leaned in closer to her face, until his lips were only less than a second above hers. Their lips touched lightly –

„UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!! What are you doing to Hinata-sama??!" a manly voice shouted.

Immediately Naruto pulled away from the girl and saw very infuriated... Neji...

„N-Ne-Neji... It's not.. what you think..."

Neji twitched – something said that he didn't buy a single word.

„What is going on with all the noise?" A door slid open and Hiashi stood there, his vein throbbing. „Hi-" Hyuuga couldn't finish this, clearly dumbfounded by the scene.

Naruto's now wide eyes watched as rage grew greater in Hinata's father's eyes. And like in a slow animation show, he saw the activation of byakugan in both males eyes.

'_AAAAHH!!!! I knew it! I knew it – I _AM_ gonna get killed here!!!'_

„U-ZU-MA-KI... Na-ru-tohh... you... you..."

„Erhm, Neji, Hiashi-san... this-this is not.. what you think it is..."

„F-F-Father... Neji-sa-san..."

„Hinata... please... step aside." Eldest Hyuuga hissed through his teeth.

Hinata's eyes widened – it seemed like it is the first time she saw her father so furious.

'_Gotta run... Gotta run!! Hyaaa!!'_ „Umm.." Naruto sweatdropped „I-I... I gotta go... see.. chuunin exam..."

„Naruto! Where are you?! you got to get here now! You have exactly a half an hour to get your nice ass to the Academy!"

'_I got it... I got it! But not right now... I'm going to be murdered here...'_

„Will you be okay?"

'_Yeah... I'm fast.'_

„_Ouu-kaaay... We'll wait for you then... but, please, stay alive!"_

'_*_sigh_* At least, I won't have to use my chakra today..'_

„H-Hiashi-san, Ne-Neji-san, Hinata-chan... I... I have to run now... Please excuse-" Naruto, who was sweatdroping like in hell, just dodged elder Hyuuga's hit.

It would be okay if only one of the Hyuuga men attacked him, but to take on two – and not just any old Hyuugas but the best of the clan – that made Naruto really nervous, to say the least.

Both Neji and Hiashi attacked him at the same time, so death would be inevitable.

'_Yeah, that just lightened my mood a lot!'_ inner Naruto groaned.

After using few shadow clones, some how he escaped from their attacks and now was making a run for it.

'_Please, don't close the main gate! Please! Have me-e-ercy!'_

„Naruto-kun..."

'_How will I ever have a boyfriend when Father and Neji are acting like this? AAAHH!! He... Naruto... k-k-kissed m-me...'_ the last words made Hinata blush.

„Oy! Hinata, I'm sorry for all this!" Naruto shouted standing outside the gate.

He took off when Neji and Hinata's father didn't seem like stopping.

„Naruto!! Naruto!!" she ran after her relatives. „Good luck, Naruto!"

All three Hyuugas watched as Uzumaki Naruto's form grew smaller and smaller.

Both males were panting and still looking furious but Hinata was smiling gently.

They closed the gate for „some vicious people not to trespass their district" and walked towards Hinata who was still standing in the court.

„We need to talk."

Hiashi Hyuuga turned his head and was more than surprised to hear his daughter saying this, when actually it should have been him to make a strict face and scold her.

Neji smiled but he was also surprised.

'_So, Hinata-sama is finally taking control of her destiny... It's been so long...'_ young jonin stopped and looked into the blue, blue sky...

* * *

„Hm. He's here, Kai."

„It's Kaishi."

„Naru-chin!!"

Blond shinobi stopped running and froze on the spot, his blood boiling. '_Sai called me –chan but... –chin..'_

„I'll kill you, Mizashi!!" Naruto shouted and ran at the Suna nin.

They looked more like playing or even dancing than trying to murder, cause Mizashi perfectly dodged every single one of Naruto's hits. He was laughing and giggling, watching the enraged shinobi throwing punches where ever he could.

It was hard, almost impossible to land a single punch, if your opponent is reading your mind with the speed of sound.

Somehow Naruto spun too strongly and fell on the ground, face down, catching onto Mizashi, who landed beside him. Suna nin quickly took his advantage (A/N: what a bastard, eh?) of the pose and situation Konoha nin was in. He jumped on Naruto and took both of his hands behind blond's back.

Mizashi sat on Naruto astral and smiled.

„See, Naruto-kin, I win. Again c3." He leaned to Naruto's ear „It's quite pointless fighting, if you're facing an opponent who possesses abilities that you don't. And guess, never will."

„Let go and get the fuck off!!" Naruto hissed.

„Now, now, Naruto-kun... Where are your manners?" Mizashi said this in a voice that sent shivers down Kaishi's spine and become as pale as snow.

'_C-Could it be??.. O-Oro-chimaru?... No, my mind is confusing a genin with _that_ man... Wait! Orochimaru might have killed the real Mizashi and then took over his body! Does he know who I am? I must stop him at all costs from molesting my Naruto!'_

„Get off him, you old pedo!!!" Kaishi shouted across the empty Academy yard.

Mizashi and Naruto both froze and looked at Kaishi with wide eyes.

„Kaishi? Are you feeling alright??" Naruto asked quite concerned.

„Yea, Kai, maybe you should sit down somewhere..." Mizashi said „Exam stress." He whispered not too quietly to Naruto.

„I'm fine, you sicko!!"

„Oh, okay..." Naruto looked distinctively at Mizashi, who was still siting on his back.

Mizashi understood the hint and got off Naruto and helped him get back up and dust off the dirt in various places Naruto „couldn't possibly reach" which turned into molesting the blond Konoha nin.

„Naruto-kun has a nice ass." Mizashi said and groped Naruto.

„Mi-Mizashi.. There are kids here.."

„AWW, you just sounded like we'd be married with children and we wanted to get busy between the sheets."

„You know, you're really..''

„Come on!" Mizashi shouted, his hand still on Naruto's hip as they walked to Kaishi. „Exam will start after 10 minutes, let's go!"

Kaishi literally made himself move – he couldn't bare the sight of blushing Naruto in the arms of that Mizashi guy who might be Orochimaru in disguise.

'_So I keep my profile low from now on. No more embarrassing things like that...'_

_

* * *

_„Attention!!" a deep and serious man's voice called for order. „If you won't shut up immediately, you can walk right out that door and take this exam next year!"

Every shinobi shut up immediately.

The man smirked. „Alright, listen up! Each of you will take a paper from this box and after you're seated you'll be given your exam pages. You will divided into three groups."

Everyone moaned.

„T-Three groups?!" Naruto groaned loudly.

„Silence!! Now, everyone come here and take your pieces."

Slowly everyone took their little papers and then other nins, dressed in gray uniforms appeared.

„Numbers 1 till 10, come here!" ten shinobi's raised their heads and followed the voice.

„Number 21 till 31, come here!"

Mizashi looked and followed other nine shinobi's.

More and more genins were seated, remaining ones growing impatient and nervous.

„Number 109 till 119, come!"

Kaishi went away to take his seat in the middle of the classroom.

'_Why do I have such a large number?!'_ inner Naruto moaned.

„Number 142 till 152! Come here!"

'_Kyaa!! Finally mine 145th!'_

The last eight shinobi's walked over to the chuunin who had called out their numbers. Naruto received group number 2 and walked to the empty seat with his number.

Before he sat down, he looked briefly around to find Mizashi and Kaishi. Kaishi was sitting in 8th row, three rows behind Naruto's and blond couldn't see Mizashi – that guy was a real pro when it came to blending in with the crowd.

„Listen up, you wannabes! My name is Morino Ibiki and I'll be your proctor today! These nins," he gestured at the shinobi's in gray uniforms, „They will be my assistants, If any of you will even think of cheating, know that, they're able to every move you make with their sharp eyes. Now here are the rules – If they catch you cheating, they will immediately write down your name and your method. If you are caught cheating three times, you are disqualified and banned from taking this exam for 7 years **(4)**. You have no right to become a chuunin if you're so foolish**.** Prove me that you're worthy to become a chuunin!" He shouted.

„Group number one, raise your hands! Group number two! Group number three!"

'_Mizashi, oy, Mizashi! What is your group?'_ Naruto asked quite sure that Mizashi will hear his thoughts.

„Number one. Kaishi's number two. You?" Mizashi answered in his thoughts

'_Mine is also two..'_

„Hey! Wanna hear what is Kaishi thinking right now?"

'_Ehh... I rather pass...'_

„... one point will be deduced from the maximum ten for each incorrect answer. And each team will pass or not, judging by their total points. But, if someone in the team will receive zero points, not only that person will but also the whole team will fail!!"

A wave of shock ran though the classroom.

„I haven't done explaining the exam-"

'_Oy, Mizashi! Have you located the chuunins yet?'_

„Yeah kiddo... One is sitting in the third row, closer to wall, other is at the very last row in your collumn, there's two more – one right in front of you and one behind Kaishi... Naru-chaaan..."

'_What?'_ Naruto asked annoyed.

„There's a shinobi behind you who is thinking dirty thoughts about you..."

Naruto blushed and froze. A sentinel closer to him looked at Naruto quite suspiciously.

'_H-How far behind?'_

„Not quite."

Naruto could see Mizashi's smirk, even in his thoughts.

„Aaahh... Naruto-chaan... If only you could hear what that jonin in front is thinking... It seems, he's quite exited.. No, hell-of-a excited... Oy, Naru?"

'_Mphm?'_

„I got a plan – First I get answers from chuunins, then I pass it down to Kaishi and then _slowly_ I pass it to you."

'_Whaa-? Why _slowly_??'_

„Think about it – jonin and other watchdogs will be more that surprised if you will answer all in one fell swoop. They will find it more than suspicious... Meanwhile read the questions and pretend to be writing... Well do it naturally...understood?"

'_Yeah, yeah..'_ he sighed.

„... 45 minutes and then I'll give you the final question." Ibiki looked at his clock. „Begin!!"

All 150 shinobi's turned their exam sheets to see the questions with a loud rustle.

'_And now it begins again... I see a familiar face... Uzumaki Naruto, wasn't it? Ooh, I want to see how will you do this time... An to think, I passed you, even you didn't answer a single question on the sheet._' Ibiki mentally laughed. _'Something tells me that he will fill every gap this time... after all, he's been traveling with Jiraya-sama for last two years... And his team... I have got no clue about who they are... Sunagakure, Otogakure and Konohagakure – all the villages that played their part in Sandaime's assassination.. To think, they're on the same team... I'll better tell Anko to keep a close eye at that Oto nin... And Orochimaru is being suspiciously quiet, keeping a low profile... I wonder, what he's up to?'_ the supervising jonin narrowed his eyes and set his sight at the dark haired teenager, who was scanning his exam paper.

* * *

„Naruto, you ready?"

'_Oh, finally! I thought you won't give me the answers...'_

„Listen, the answer to Question number 1 is: 5; 18 and „Not possible"."

'_Got it.' _

Blond shinobi slowly wrote all the answers Mizashi gave him.

'_Mizashi! Hey! Mizashi, you didn't give the answer to 7th!'_

**_Question number 7:_**

_You are attacked by 20 kunais and some of them have an explosive note attached, thrown by 4 ninjas surrounding you. Your arsenal consists of 5 shuriken, 6 kunais, 3 senbon needles, 2 smoke bombs and a wire. How will you be able to defend yourself if the wind blows from North-West with speed 2,8 meters per second and enemy's kunai speeds vary from 1 – 3 meters per second? Also describe your actions if: a) you're carrying a wounded comrade; b) there are more than 4 ninjas attacking you and the situation (described above) remains the same?_

„Well, what d'you think bout it?"

'_It's kinda easy...'_

„See? Then you can do it on your own."

'_Oy! Just give me the answers!'_

„The person who you are trying to reach is not at home or is busy. You can leave him a message. Beee-"

'_Mizashi! Cut the retarded jokes!'_

„Uhh, Just answer how you feel about it... I'll give a holler when he'll be about to give the 10th question."

'_He is such a pain in the ass...'_

„I heard it."

„Here goes... I just hope they won't notice the difference between my own and what Mizashi gave me..."

„Listen up!! Stop writing!! I am going to give you the final 10th question and I am going to say it only once, so pay attention. Whether you pass and become a chuunin or not depends on what your answer is going to be." Ibiki felt that the air and genins were already tense. „But I must tell you that if you fail this question – you fail the exam and are left as a genin for the rest of your lives!!"

Many genins gasped after hearing this.

Ibiki continued „If anyone doesn't feel strong enough, you can quit by raising your hand and admitting defeat, thus getting a chance to become a chuunin next time. The tenth question itself is a battle amongst your three-man team. Of three team members who will attempt the final question, one will most surely fail the exam."

'_One of us?'_ Naruto thought _'It won't be me – I know.'_

„If you fail – you will never ever have another chance to take this exam. If you want to quit the exam, do it, and you may come again the next time, after 6 months. Of course, if one person in team quits, the whole team fails. Now what will you do?"

The atmosphere in the classroom tensed.

„It's a choice of either your comrades, friends or your destiny. If you want to quit, do it now." **(5)**

Moments of silence followed until someone raised their hand and said that she can't take it anymore.

„Number 5, number 150 and number 87. Get out!!"

Then more and more genins raised their hands and were sent (or dragged, in some cases) out.

„Number 115! Numbers 28 and 145 get out!!"

Naruto's heart stopped.

_His_ number was called out and labeled as „_failed_". Blond shinobi sat there in shock.

„Let's go, Naruto..." Mizashi came to his row and said.

Naruto remained in his seat. Kaishi walked past these two and out of the room.

It seemed that Naruto finally snapped out of it and slowly got up from his seat. He didn't hear Mizashi saying that he's had enough and wants to quit. Naruto didn't even think of quitting – Uzumaki Naruto never quits, no... matter ..what...

„Kaishi... Kaishi!!! You-You piece of a shit!!" Naruto jumped at Kaishi, enraged.

Mizashi managed to hold Naruto down and started pushing him towards the door.

„What is wrong with you?!?!"

„He-He apparently couldn't take it anymore..." light haired shinobi sighed.

„I'm sorry for his behaviour, believe me, he's like this all the time. He-he has too much of Konoha's fire inside of him.." Mizashi apologized to Ibiki and others.

The rest of the way he held Naruto's mouth shut and kept the blond in a tight grip because he kept protesting all the way about this abuse.

After Mizashi and Naruto were outside the classroom, Kaishi closed the door behind them.

„Lets go." dark haired shinobi said not rising his head.

At the end of hall was Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi smiled gently.

„It's – It's over..." Naruto sighed and couldn't believe he just failed the chuunin exam.

„Come." She said and gently took the depressed shinobi by his hand and led them to another classroom.

All the other genins who had raised their hands and were sent away were here.

„Hey, this is..."

„Yeah, Iruka-sensei's classroom." Sakura ended. „We'll wait a bit... For others to come."

More shinobi's joined them, looking also depressed.

Naruto looked around and among the chuunins and failed genins he saw a familiar face. Ino. The blond kunoichi noticed him and gave a small smile.

The depressed atmosphere in the small classroom was suffocating and Ino couldn't take the suicidal aura anymore and opened a window. There were too many people who weren't too cheerful right now.

* * *

„Alright, you weaklings!!" Ibiki roared. „Who gave you the guts to quit the exam?! Who? Your parents? Siblings? Friends? Or teammates? ... Well, you can thank them properly now..." Few genins gave him questioning looks. „Because you just passed the first stage!!"

„ . . . "

„Umm... You. Passed."

Another silent moment in the classroom while the information sank in genin's minds. What followed that was a sudden burst of laughter and yelling.

„Whaaaaaat?!?!" Naruto jumped from his seat. „What do you mean?? How come?? We raised our hands and quit the exam!! _Why_ did we passed??"

The loud background noise disappeared as fast as it had appeared. And other genins were also waiting for an explanation.

'_Hmm... At least one shinobi who is a friend with his common sense.. more or less...'_

„Well, those who stayed there chose themselves over their friends and comrades. But you didn't, so you passed."

'_Mizaashiii!!!!!'_ inner Naruto yelled fired up in flames.

„But it gets harder from here on in. But..." he made a pause as if waiting for something to happen.

He stared at the window for a while and all the genins had joined him.

'_Anko, where the hell are you?!'_

They sat there looking out the window (they were afraid that they'll miss something important whatever it may be..) for a quite a while in silence, either scanning the village or staring pointlessly into the sky.

„Hey, what's that?" one genin stood up because he saw a black dot in the sky that grew larger and larger until it gained a certain form.

All eyes were on the object that was coming towards them with a great speed. It broke the window-glass with a loud shatter but Ibiki's face didn't change – it remain in an expression of utter boredom. He looked in the same direction as before.

Those who were rookies – first year genins – they were surprised but not Naruto or Kaishi. These two knew what was coming.

Another sound of breaking glass and a kunoichi appeared.

She hadn't changed but there was something that caught blond boy's eye.

Yeah, she was wearing her old coat, short skirt, the usual hair style, the fishnet. The fishnet like a shirt.

'_Ehrm... that should be it..'_

While Anko talked, Naruto basically stared at her, khem, femaly soft things.

'_Yeah.. but still, they're smaller than Hinata's... I bet they're firm, cause she's not wearing a bra... Or at least a_ _visible one...' _he giggled in his mind (which was under the perverted influence of Jiraya for 3 whole years..) and blushed visibly to others. '_Only ones bigger are Tsunade's... but... they're too huuuge!!! Not to mention old...'_ inner Naruto shuddered.

„Oy! Gaki! Blondie!!" Anko called out to Naruto who was obviously lost somewhere and she could pretty much tell where..

„Huh?" Naruto replied.

„Why were you staring at me? My breasts?"

The giggling in the class made Naruto blush until his face reminded of a tomato.

„Ehm-no."

„Really?" Anko said and sat down on the desk in front of the blond.

She leaned in dangerously close to Naruto, making him go speechless. She laughed at that and ruffled his hair.

„Yeah sure you _didn't._"

Ibiki sighed and said that he has things to do in a such a bored tone that only Shikamaru could ever use and left Anko with the genins.

Naruto didn't pay attention to Anko's words, cause he knew what she's going to say.

'_Yeah, Ero-senin would like something like this...'_

„Oy, Kaishi, wanna know what Naru's thinking?" Mizashi asked the Oto nin.

'_I. Already. Know.'_ Kaishi twitched and had a murderous aura.

Then suddenly Anko turned and placed her feet on Naruto's lap, making the boy jump at that.

„Hm? What's wrong, blondie?" Anko asked with fake curiosity.

„Y-Y-your feet... Oy! Wait! W-wa-wait! C-Can't you molest someone else?"

'_She-She is harassing _my_ Naruto... That's it!! I'm going to tear you ap part!!!'_

„Wow, wow, wow... I didn't know Naruto was _yours_." 

'_Shuddup, Mizashi. He _was, is_ and always _will be_ mine. And that woman is abusing him and trespassing! I won't let that continue any longer! I've had enough!'_

„Trespassing?!"

„Stop harassing him, woman!" Kaishi jumped from his seat and yelled.

Mizashi stood up and tried to seat Kaishi.

„What would Naru-chan think if you started to kick that woman's ass? What would he say or do if he found out that you're _gay_ for him? I don't think his reaction would be described as „delighted"..." Mizashi hissed in Kaishi's ear. „Didn't you say that you'll keep your profile low?"

Naruto stared at Kaishi now, just like everyone else. Feeling that he just embarrassed himself like never ever before, Kaishi sat back in his seat.

„And who would you be? His mommy? Guardian?" Anko teased.

„A teammate." he hissed though teeth.

'_I... can't just watch as she is harassing him, maybe even turning him on... like that, Mizashi...'_

Mizashi sighed at this. „Is this, I mean, the exam, the first time you've seen Naruto?"

'_No... A long, long time ago...' _Kaishi whispered_ 'When I saw him fighting, when I saw him sleeping, when he was looking for _her_, talking to _her_...'_

„Hmm... Are you really from Otogakure? "

'_I thought that you'll ask this question someday... And what do you think?'_

„My guess is... no. Correct?"

'_As painful it is – yes...'_

„... in the morning. Class dismissed." Anko called out.

Her feet held down Naruto when he wanted to stand up and get away from her.

Kaishi and Mizashi were already up and waiting for their blond teammate.

„Naruto, are you coming?"

„Not yet. He's gonna stay her a little longer. That is if his _guardian_ doesn't object." Anko answered in teen's place.

„Ooh... I guess..." Mizashi looked at Kaishi „ then we should get going, right, Kaishi? Kaishi?"

Suna nin pushed Kaishi through the door.

'_Oy, guys! Wait up! D-Don't leave me here!! Miza~a~ashi!!'_

„Good bye, Naru-chan. Have _fun_."

'_M-Miza-shi...'_

„Now... Where were we?" Anko leaned in even more.

„Umm.. see.. I got to... go.." Naruto blurted.

He quickly jumped up and made a run for it but as expected, Anko was faster – she appeared in front of him and shoved him against the wall. The kunoichi pinned the chuunin-to-be by holding his hands above the yellow haired hear.

„Why the rush, blondie? Don't act like you're still some gaki..." she nibbled Naruto's ear.

Anko felt boy's heart rate becoming faster.

'_He is so much more fun than his sensei... Besides, I bet, he's still a virgin... hehe...'_

„I'm sorry but I really got to go... I-I... Let go of me!!" Naruto said, his voice raised in panic.

„Boy... Are you willing to see more than right now?" kunoichi whispered.

That made Naruto's patience reach its limit – he used his chakra to push off the jonin. And in a flash he was gone...

* * *

Somehow Naruto found himself sitting on Fourth Hokage's stone head – that place just relaxed him in a way. From here he could see his beloved village, the Hokage tower (his future office, like he always like to think of it) from above. Naruto could see the villagers slowly walking through Konoha's streets. Konoha – the village hidden in the Leaves, Uzumaki Naruto's village, one of the most powerful villages in this side of Earth, was literally at his feet.

Of course, sitting here like this always brought back memories.

'_I wonder... about my parent, Kyuu'. We-were they excellent shinobi's or just... average?'_

„**I'm sure they were fine, kid."**

„My parents – they were from Konoha, right?" Naruto said completely oblivious to that he's been watched.

He laid back to face the sky.

'_Cause I-I was told in the orphanage that after... umm... your attack, I was found besides the main gate...' _

„Why-Why do you think they left me? Why? Why haven't they tried to find me? Kyuu'?" Naruto landed his fist in the stone. „... A-Are they dead? No. Then... then, at least, I'd found their graves... or something... But why is there no one named Uzumaki in out cemetery? C-Could they... be normal people?... Then why-why am I able to draw out chakra?"

„**Kid, you're asking way too many difficult and serious questions I can't answer... Ask Tsunade or someone who works in archive..."**

'_Would they allow me to see the documents?'_

„Oy, Uzumaki!"

Naruto jerked as the sudden voice startled him. He watched as someone was falling, or rather, jumping down to join him.

„Kaishi?" blond was more than surprised.

„Konoha is a beautiful village, don't you think, Uzumaki?" Kaishi said as he walked to stand besides Naruto.

„Yeah, it is..." Naruto also looked into the distance.

(A/N: „Love is not looking at each other but looking in the same direction." (c) to whoever came up with these words, hinting – it's not mine, for god's sake...)

„Oy, Kaishi, why'd you raised your hand?" Naruto asked after a while.

„Mizashi asked. We wanted your reaction to be natural, real and we didn't want to raise any suspicion."

Naruto frowned „You could've told me in Iruka's classroom... And what the hell was that? _That_ „Stop harassing him, woman!" or something?!"

Kaishi said nothing – he looked away.

„And why did you leave me _alone_ with that woman?!"

„We didn't want to spoil all the fun..." dark haired shinobi almost hissed.

„Fun?! And what was that line for?? For her to stop harassing me?" Naruto pulled Kaishi down and threw a punch at him.

"I have no plans on fighting you right now and here, so don't ruin my good mood, alright?" Kaishi stopped Naruto's blow and said firmly.

* * *

[.. CUT SCENE..]

* * *

[...]

Naruto sat down basing on the wooden pole near the river.

It was getting pitch dark here, cause this training ground was far away from the bright lights of Konoha. The moon and its accompanying stars were covered in thick clouds.

He slowly got up and started walking. Naruto walked alone in complete silence, remembering the dreams he had – him as the Hokage, Sakura – top kunoichi and his wife and Sasuke... Sasuke as ANBU black op captain.

The best. The proud. Both loyal to him and the village. Team 7 – all together – all having high positions in their village.

Naruto stopped in front of a gate that held a number plate on it – 12. The Forest of Death existed and started beyond this high fence. It was like a mass of dark and dense matter – life somewhere in its shadows lurking, seeking pray and fighting for their existence.

„Tomorrow, huh?" he muttered looking into this forest in front of him.

„Tomorrow, for sure, I will pass!" Naruto held out his fist in a way like he did when fighting Neji. „For sure!"

In moments like these he could feel the fire burning through his body and mind.

The Forest answered him by bowing the branches and tree-tops in the wind.

'_I'd like to have a talk with Kakashi or Ero-senin... I'd want to know if.. everything's okay... Akatsuki's whereabouts... Are they heading here? Are they hiding, keeping a low profile? Or quietly trying to sneak in our village? You know, Kyuu'... I'm afraid... I'm afraid that they'll come and I won't be able to protect the_ _village... Am I being childish, Kyuu'? ... Kyuubi!! Where did you go? W-Why don't you answer?? Kyuuu'!!'_ his calls echoed in the wide labyrinth also called his mind.

„See? I told you, kid... She left you... I told you that they don't need you..."

„You... You-You again... G-Get lost!!!" Naruto shouted looking for the speaker.

„Oooh... gaki..." the cold voice laughed. „You know, you're my favorite gaki..."

„I said – get lost! And never, _ever_ bother me again!!"

„Wow, wow, wow... Look who's got some temper... Hey, I just wanted to talk, gaki..."

„I have nothing to talk with you!!" Naruto screamed and took off.

'_Who the hell is that?! What does that voice want from me?_' Naruto started to panic.

„How in the hell it knows where I am? Is-is it my imagination? Am... Am I having hallucinations??" he murmured, his face covered in cold sweat.

As soon as Naruto reached his apartment, he locked all the doors and windows. Immediately gotten rid of his clothes, he jumped under his blanket, praying that this way he'll escape the horrible voice.

* * *

[...]

Kaishi sat on a random roof-top and fearing that this roof won't withstand his jutsus, he took off in direction of training grounds.

He knew that he's being watched, so taking his anger with any chidori releated tehniques would be the most idiotic thing to do so far. Kaishi's feet were taking him to team 7's first training ground. When he got there, he felt a familiar presence but pretended to ignore it.

'_So the good ol' taijutsu shouldn't give my chakra away...'_

He walked over to the three polls standing in between the monument and river and started to punch and kick two polls.

- - - - (hours later) - - - -

„My, my, aren't you working out a bit too much? It's almost morning..." the shinobi that had watched this spoke after being silent for hours.

„Why should you care?"

A silver haired man came out of shadow. „Why bother, waste your energy on some pieces of wood, when you could've asked someone?"

„Who – you?" Kaishi laughed. „You're Naruto's sensei, a high class jonin."

„You're bit weird, don't you think?" Kaishi raised his brow at Kakashi's comment. „Every genin would be more than glad that a „jonin of high class" is training, sparring with him... You don't...You Sound nins are weird sometimes."

„My village has nothing to do with this. I am not like „every genin"."

„Why aren't you resting, then? Tomorrow is in the Forest of death, you know that."

„I do what I please with my time."

„I have no doubt about it. But don't ruin Naruto's chance of getting a higher rank, otherwise it won't be pretty for you, I promise." Kakashi said and left Kaishi alone in the field.

'_Great. Just _great_. Now even Kakashi wants to beat the living daylights out me if something happens to Naruto... As if I'm gonna let it happen...' _Kaishi clenched his fist. _[..]_

„Ughh... Tomorrow is going to be one hell-of-a-day..." dark haired nin sighed and took off.

* * *

Chapter 3 ENDS!!!

AUTHORS NOTE: ___(insert Death Note theme)___

(1)– remember? Episode 83? The town where Sasuke got his ass kicked by Itachi? Yeah, that one.

(2) – of course, Kyuubi is exaggerating, just like any ol' demon. Typical. And well, if you have seen the first Shippuuden episodes, you know what's a _bijuu._

(3) – by that Lee means – saké. And spring also reffers to springhead...

(4) – simply going on the saying – 7 years of bad/good luck

(5) – those lines were taken from episode 105, where Idate fails his exam. but I altered them a bit... So those lines are a property of ... Viz studios ??? ack, but it ain't me...

It was a LOT longer than expected....

Description of Mizashi's mind reading ability... so – Naruto or anyone else, just have to imagine, picture Mizashi in their minds and call for him, that is if they want to speak with him and not other way when Mizashi would like to „call" them. He basically can read one's mind 24/7 (that is, if he doesn't sleep..) also picturing the person who's mind he'd like to read.

* * *

Hmm... about the hronology of these events...

Well, we know these events that occured in Naruto Shippuuden:

1) The bell test,

2)Rescuing Gaara,

3)Meeting with Sai (never forget that),

4)Kyuubi Naruto vs. Orochimaru (that one was one of the most awesomest battle scenes I've seen in Naruto..)

5)A glimpse of Sasuke,

6)... and the rest isn't important anymore... =.=

7) No wait, Hidan and Kakuzu, Asuma gets killed (did I just spoil you???)

And there in SDC, (basing it on the sentence Oro said that Sasuke isn't there anymore), after _Kyuubi Naruto vs. Orochimaru_ comes nothing. Sasuke doesn't show up – he ran away, fled, escaped the clutches of Ero-chimaru XD (sorry, I love that joke..)

So, we have a cut there and the next cut is when _Asuma got killed_ – umm... well, I guess he _might_ be strolling through Konoha right now... and that means – they didn't _encounter Hidan and Kakuzu (censored)_. BUT *sigh* now I will..... spoil you a bit for the next chapter. _**Fuuton: Rasen-shuriken**_ is used in this fic. (the details how, when, why in ch.4), Naruto learned that jutsu just like in the manga.

* * *

And yeah, the mysterious voice appears again... please, PLEASE don't ask – I haven't got a clue. Believe it!!!

**Lil vocab:**

Gaki – brat

Oto (Otogakure no Sato) – Village hidden in the Sound aka Hidden Sound village

Suna (Sunagakure no Sato ) – Village hidden in the Sand aka Hidden Sand village

Konoha (Konohagakure no Sato) – I bet you all know this one – Hidden Leaf village

(Tsunade)-hime – from what we know it is translated as „princess"

-chan – used to address affectionaly a child or to show kindship

-chin – used to speak about small childeren as we can see, this affects Naruto even more than –chan, so it is quite deminutive.

...

Mizashi, you are my little perverted retard... **hugglz**


End file.
